


Pining For Two

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But renjun is frustrated, High School AU, I don't want to give a lot away, It gets kinda complicated, M/M, Mark will appear, Multi, Polyamory, Same with Donghyuck, chenle just waits around, jaemin feels pathetic, jeno is hella sad, jisung is smiling through pain, kinda sad when I think about it a lot, probably won't be updated that often because I have to write my other book, swearing because they're teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: Jaemin didn’t know when simple hangouts with two of his closest friends turned into a minefield where he had to watch what he said to prevent breaking anything (most likely his heart).~ ~ ~Renjun had a dilemma. A dilemma that he didn’t want to disclose to people because of how stupid it was.~ ~ ~Jeno had established that he was an idiot before but he never felt like he actually fulfilled that role until recently.





	1. It's a bit sad...

**Author's Note:**

> So um...I needed a break from Socialites because I realised that I was getting super attached to that piece of work I created and um...it wasn't that healthy. So I wrote this instead! I really like the Renjun/Jeno/Jaemin ship so here is my contribution to the tag (Yes this will be an AO3 only thing, I don't really want to cross post this on AFF)! A different chapter is a different character's perspective and I have written more than the first chapter...I will just post at irregular/regular intervals, depending on my mood. Otherwise, enjoy~
> 
> EDIT (28/06/18): This has now been translated into Spanish by Syaoran~! Here is the link if you're interested:
> 
> https://my.w.tt/05vXp4kr6N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin finds this scary...whatever this is.

Jaemin didn’t know when simple hangouts with two of his closest friends turned into a minefield where he had to watch what he said to prevent breaking anything (most likely his heart). He didn’t know when he started to like the sound of Renjun laughing at Jeno’s lame jokes or when he began to hate the moments where Jeno whined because Renjun ignored him that day. He didn’t know when he started feeling this way and to Jaemin, it was _so fucking scary._

 

Jaemin loved spending time with Renjun even though all he did was stare at the other’s face as his mind drifted to places that would be great to visit with Renjun and Jeno, food that he wanted to cook for Renjun and Jeno and games that he wanted to play with Renjun and Jeno. Everything was always about either Renjun or Jeno or both. Chin on hand, Jaemin couldn’t help but feel slightly sorry for himself. _It’s a bit sad how I like both of them but I can’t have both of them._

“Jaemin? Earth to Jaemin? You still in there?” Renjun asked him as he waved a hand in front of the younger’s face in hopes that he would be able to disrupt the other’s train of thought. Jaemin was suddenly brought out of his self pity party and into the real world where he was currently spending time ‘studying’ with the slightly older Chinese male in the school’s library. Even though the two were meant to be studying, Renjun spent most of his time mumbling to himself to remember formulas or attempting to understand work that he didn’t quite understand in class due to the small language barrier whereas Jaemin spent most (all) of his time watching Renjun mumble to himself and wished that he was mumbling thoughts that Jaemin was dying to know instead. Every so often, Jaemin would sigh and cause the older male to look up at him slightly with a questioning look that Jaemin would dismiss with a small shake of his head, keeping his inner thoughts to himself. _Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m thinking about you or anything._ The smell of books and their romantic stories seemed to mock him as he raced to form a reply before his silence became awkward to deal with.

“Huh? Oh yeah…hi,” Jaemin replied dumbly, eyes trying to focus on the hair that fell over Renjun’s forehead instead of his eyes or worse, his lips. Sometimes, the other was too pretty for his own good.

“I asked you if you had the notes from yesterday for math because Jeno is with Mr Lee right now and organising stuff for the upcoming athletics carnival,” Renjun repeated, voice stable and very different from Jaemin’s whenever he talked to the other. His sentence was enough to make Jaemin wonder why he knew where Jeno’s whereabouts were.

“Yeah I think I do…you sure you want my notes though? My handwriting is…”

“It’s legible and that’s all that matters,” Renjun replied easily, sifting through his binder of notes for all of his current subjects and making space to place a copy of Jaemin’s math notes. Jaemin reached inside his own bag and pulled out his notes that were polar opposites of Renjun’s neat tables and aligned dotted points.

“How was that excursion for Chinese yesterday?” Jaemin asked, knowing that Renjun’s reply would only cause his heart to squeeze in frustration.

“It was great!I got lost a few times but thankfully Jeno was able to save me!” Jaemin could feel his heart sink at the mention of Jeno’s name. “There was this one bit where Jeno got noodle soup all over himself and it was so funny! I don’t even know how he did it! Sometimes, I wonder _why_ I like an idiot like him!” Renjun ranted more, causing Jaemin’s heart to sink more and crack slightly despite the bright smile that was plastered on his face.

“Honestly Injun, I don’t know why you like an idiot like him either,” Jaemin replied easily, pulling off a joyful laugh despite the fact that he couldn’t laugh in happiness at his situation. _I don’t know why you don’t like an idiot like me…_

 

~

 

“Jaemin! You have to enter the two hundred metre relay! We’re only one person down!” Jeno screamed at him when he finally caught up with Jaemin running away for dear life. After the painful conversation he had earlier with Renjun in the library, Jaemin did not want to deal with his best friend right now. Warmth flooded Jaemin’s body from the shoulder that the other was gripping.

“I told you, Jeno. I can’t. I don’t even run anymore,” Jaemin reasoned, not wanting to leave Renjun alone at all on that day since he knew the older wasn’t going to enter any races due to his lack of enthusiasm for athletics. Plus, sitting with Renjun meant that Jaemin could admire Jeno who would be running on the tracks as sweat rolled down his form and-

 

_Na Jaemin, you have to stop._

 

“Please? Donghyuck said his house had Mr Seo as their trainer for the relay! You’re the fastest runner we have who isn’t on the team yet!” Jeno protested, leaving Jaemin to sigh deeply. _But somehow, I can’t run away from you fast enough…_

“Jeno, Inju-“

“Is it because you’re leaving Injun alone?” Jeno asked, eyes searching for a reason within Jaemin’s face. Jaemin hated how his best friend knew one of his deepest secrets. Not knowing whether to stay silent or deny it, Jaemin sighed. “It is, isn’t it?” _Not only that…I want to admire you in the race since I can’t freely admire you anywhere else…_

“Shut up, Jeno,” Jaemin retorted, breaking eye contact with the other because of his thoughts and walking blindly forward. He did not want to deal with this, not right now.

“Jaemin, please. It’s our second last year and Mark-hyung is leaving. We have to win this,” Jeno pleaded as he grabbed Jaemin’s arm to pull him back from colliding with a wall. “ _Please_ , Renjun will be fine and you never know what might happen if we win,” Jeno explained with a smirk at the end, causing Jaemin’s face to heat up at Jeno’s implication.

“I know he doesn’t like me. Not in that way, anyway,” Jaemin whispered to the other who promptly hit him on the top of his head. _I know you don’t like me like that either._

“What’s there not to like about you, Min? You’repretty much boyfriend material,” Jeno slyly teased with that smirk of his that made Jaemin’s heart race faster than his mind, just like every other time that this has happened. He felt his cheeks heating up and mentally tried to force it down (it didn’t really work and he was sure Jeno was laughing at him since he could feel the other’s stare). Not having the heart to look at the other any longer, Jaemin stared at the ground for a few minutes before he had the courage to look up.

“Says the real boyfriend material. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I even talk to you,” Jaemin deadpanned and attempted to keep his straight face when Jeno laughed wholeheartedly. Even though it hurt to say those words, Jaemin still tried to pretend that he was normal and not…whatever the fuck he was.

“You love me, that’s why,” Jeno shot back, looking suave as Jaemin felt his heart drop at the other’s joking tone. _If only you knew how real that was…_


	2. Three seconds, no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's unique, everything Renjun sees is unique.

Renjun had a dilemma. A dilemma that he didn’t want to disclose to people because of how _stupid_ it was. Ever since Renjun had moved to Korea that year, he had been glad to find at least one friend in that high school he enrolled in, let alone two. However, it was these two friends that were causing Renjun’s dilemma right now.

 

He was spending time in the library with Jaemin again, pretending to memorise formulas just so he could sneakily glance at the other from time to time. Sometimes, Renjun would catch himself breaking his unspoken rule of _three seconds, no more_ whenever he looked at the other’s face. One of those moments was now: Jaemin’s chin was propped on his right hand, elbow resting on the table as the other boy stared blankly in front of him…right at Renjun’s face. Renjun knew that he wasn’t staring _at_ him but rather, staring at whatever was in front of him as his mind drifted…Renjun’s face just happened to be there. _Why won’t you actually look_ at _me?_

“Jaemin? Do you have the notes from math yesterday? Jeno is with Mr Lee right now so I can’t get the copies he has from Hyuck…” Renjun said after his rule of _three seconds, no more_ , statement trailing off into an unknown abyss. The other didn’t reply, still lost in his daydream and if Renjun was a patient person, he would have waited until Jaemin’s chin fell off his hand. But no, Huang Renjun grew frustrated at the lack of a reply and the sign that the other wasn’t present mentally.

“Hello? Jaemin? Earth to Jaemin? You still in there?” Renjun asked again, annoyance growing through his veins and overpowering the fond feeling he had experienced prior. He tried his best to wave his hand in front of Jaemin without hitting the other’s nose despite craving for skin to skin contact. After a while, Renjun saw Jaemin coming back to life through the confusion that made itself evident on that _beautiful_ face of his.

“Huh? Oh yeah…hi,” Jaemin replied, causing Renjun to forcibly restrain himself from cooing at the slightly younger male’s confused expression. _Why is he so cute???_

“I asked you if you had the notes from yesterday for math because Jeno is with Mr Lee right now and organising stuff for the upcoming athletics carnival,” Renjun repeated, trying to keep his voice stable without suggesting the nervousness he felt at that moment because Jaemin was _looking straight_ at _him for once_.

“Yeah I think I do…you sure you want my notes though? My handwriting is…” _Unique, like you._

“It’s legible and that’s all that matters,” Renjun replied as he shifted his gaze from the other’s face and buried his nose into his binder full of notes, choosing a place to put his copies of Jaemin’s notes. If Renjun was honest, he would declare to everyone he knew about how even though he could barely read Jaemin’s notes, it was an excuse to touch him whenever they had to hand that piece of paper over to each other. However, Renjun wasn’t that honest...nor did he plan to be.

“How was that excursion for Chinese yesterday?” Renjun heard Jaemin ask and he could feel a rush of excitement again as he remembered Jeno’s worried face when the other found him each and every time he got lost.

“It was great!I got lost a few times but thankfully Jeno was able to save me! There was this one bit where Jeno got noodle soup all over himself and it was so funny! I don’t even know how he did it! Sometimes, I wonder _why_ I like an idiot like him!” Renjun exclaimed, heart breaking a little when he realised that Jaemin hadn’t gone with them since the younger didn’t do Chinese for one of his subjects. _We need to go again…you, me and Jeno because…I like an idiot like you too._

“Honestly Injun, I don’t know why you like an idiot like him either,” Jaemin replied, laughing in a way that made Renjun laugh along with him despite the guilt that set in his stomach. _I have to choose one, don’t I? But…I really want both of them to like me like how I like them too…_

 

~

 

“Quit sulking, you’ve got this,” Jeno whispered to Renjun as the latter brought his head down on the desk of the small cafe that they often frequented at after school on Tuesdays. Jaemin didn’t really join them (and when he did, he didn’t eat or drink anything) and Renjun always felt sad whenever they entered the cafe as a pair. In frustration, Renjun deeply inhaled and huffed out the air, causing his body to move along with the movement and rock the entire table. “Hey, careful! Your head is literally next to my coffee!”

“But I just…why?” Renjun whined to the other who simply sighed and looked down pitifully at the older male. _Please don’t look at me like that…_

“Just tell him you like him. It can’t be that bad, right?” Jeno asked him and Renjun could sense him trying to be helpful.

“You don’t understand! It’s because I don’t only like him!” Renjun shouted, realising what he had said minutes later, covering his mouth as he shot back up in his seat.

“Injun…you…that sounds painful,” Jeno commented with an unreadable expression and Renjun nearly threw the other’s coffee at him in a mix of embarrassment and frustration. _It’s really painful when both of you are idiots._

“It is because I’m sure neither of them like me back,” Renjun whispered, feeling smaller than he actually was and shrinking back in his seat as he felt Jeno’s eyes judge him.

“Maybe one of them does and you’re the idiot who doesn’t realise it,” Jeno whispered back causing Renjun to laugh in disbelief.

“You really think one of them will like me? They’re both like…really out of my league,” Renjun replied, refusing to make eye contact with the other who he could feel was giving him a disapproving stare.

“Renjun, you need to be more confident in yourself. You’re really smart, handsome and everything that people could want in a boyfriend. You’re not out of Jaemin and this other person’s league at all,” Jeno reasoned as he took a sip from his coffee, making Renjun’s eyes trail his movements of picking up the coffee cup and bringing it to his lips. “Besides, even if they don’t like you back, I’m here to beat them up for it. I’ll be your hero if you need me to be,” Jeno continued and Renjun could feel his cheeks heating up at Jeno being a ‘hero’ for him. _But who will you beat up if_ you _reject me?_

“You shouldn’t resort to violence, Jeno. That’s bad,” Renjun replied and was shocked when Jeno smiled his famous eye smile at him, heart twisting painfully at the beautiful sight. _Please, please don’t do that…it hurts._

“Good things will come your way, Injun…trust me, I know,” Jeno said as he acted mysterious while moving to take a sip of his coffee. This only resorted in the other spilling some coffee on himself and leaving Renjun to wonder why he likes an idiot like Jeno again. “Oh shit.” _Yeah, ‘oh shit’ is right._

“Language, Lee Jeno,” Renjun warned before he stood up to grab a napkin for the other, heart bursting with happiness since Jeno had spent time with him and sadness since Jeno wasn’t and will never be his, not in the way he wanted him to.


	3. Very very painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno just wants them to have happiness...but it's the cost of his own.

Jeno had established that he was an idiot before but he never felt like he actually fulfilled that role until recently. He never thought that matchmaking two people would hurt so much because he felt like he wanted to matchmake them with himself as well…only, that wasn’t how fate worked and fate loved to kick Lee Jeno’s ass. Knowing that both of your crushes like _each other_ but not _you_ is…very very _very_ painful at the _very_ least.

 

Walking along the school corridors to search for his best friend, Lee Jeno attempted to avoid most of the girls who would send winks his way. He didn’t have the _time_ to glare at everyone who was sending those winks towards him. He had to convince Jaemin to join their relay team for the upcoming athletics carnival…he _had_ to. Otherwise, the only other option was someone like Park Jisung and everyone knew how difficult he could be when in a bad mood. Jeno almost bumped into a teacher before he caught sight of brown hair and a tall frame: Na Jaemin. However, once he called out to the other, he had to chase him straight away for Jaemin was similar to fate and loved to make Jeno suffer. Thankfully, Jeno had energy and speed (as opposed to Jaemin’s agility) so catching up to him wasn’t a problem when Jaemin turned into an empty hallway and Jeno didn’t have to avoid other students and teachers.

“Jaemin! You have to enter the two hundred metre relay! We’re only one person down!” Jeno screamed, placing his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder to prevent the other from running away again. Panting hard, he tried not to stare at the other’s tired and flushed face from the exercise and failed immensely. _Oh god…_

“I told you, Jeno. I can’t. I don’t even run anymore,” He heard Jaemin reply and frowned slightly at the statement. The other boy literally ran for his life every time Jeno tried to convince him to join the team…surely, he ran _sometimes_.

“Please? Donghyuck said his house had Mr Seo as their trainer for the relay! You’re the fastest runner we have who isn’t on the team yet!” Jeno protested, scanning Jaemin’s features for a valid reason that wouldn’t enable him to enter the team. _Please don’t have any reasons…I really want you on the team…_

“Jeno, Inju-“ _Of course, it’s Renjun._

“Is it because you’re leaving Injun alone?” Jeno asked for confirmation as he kept his eyes trained on the younger’s face that he could never get tired of. Na Jaemin just had _that_ kind of effect on him. “It is, isn’t it?” He continued, knowing that the other would admit it soon since it had been a whole month since Jeno found out the other had been writing _Huang Renjun_ all over his English notes instead of revising clauses and alien-like sentence structures.

“Shut up, Jeno,” He heard Jaemin retort and the reaction didn’t fail to bring a smile onto Jeno’s face.

“Jaemin, please. It’s our second last year and Mark-hyung is leaving. We have to win this,” Jeno pretty much pleaded as he really wanted to win this time with Jaemin by his side, smiling brightly as the announcer revealed that their team came first. On instinct, Jeno pulled back Jaemin’s arm to prevent the other from colliding with a wall and warmth spread through his hand to the rest of his body. _You’re not getting hurt, not on my watch, Na Jaemin._ “Please, Renjun will be fine and you never know what might happen if we win,” Jeno spat out, keeping a front as the words felt like vomit on his tongue. He even put on a smirk just to hide his grimace.

“I know he doesn’t like me. Not in that way, anyway,” Jaemin whispered, making Jeno hit the top of his head out of habit with his hand lingering there for a moment longer. _Jaemin’s blushing…he’s pretty. Wait…SHIT I THINK THAT’S DROOL ON MY CHIN! IS HE LOOKING? SHIT SHIT SHIT…Ok…I wiped it and he didn’t see…I’m safe…_

“What’s there not to like about you, Min? You’repretty much boyfriend material,” Jeno teased, meaning every word he said but also feeling his stomach twist painfully since he knew that he wouldn’t have Jaemin…or even Renjun for that matter. Not when Jaemin liked Renjun and Renjun was head over heels for Jaemin.

“Says the real boyfriend material. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I even talk to you,” Jaemin shot back, almost making Jeno choke at being called ‘boyfriend material’. _Then why won’t you date me? Oh right, I lost my crush to my other crush._ Laughing as close to wholeheartedly as possible to cover up the breaking sound of his heart, Jeno decided to not use his brain to mouth filter.

“You love me, that’s why,” He simply said and smiled drily without looking at Jaemin, knowing that the other would deny the claim and break him a little more again.

 

~

 

Witnessing Renjun sulking was either really adorable, really amusing and everything in between. The two were in the cafe that they often frequented at on Tuesdays after school, without Jaemin. The only reason why the other didn’t come was because Jeno knew that he didn’t want Jeno there on his ‘first date’ with Renjun… _sad life, Lee Jeno. Sad life._

“Quit sulking, you’ve got this,” Jeno whispered to the other as he saw the older male bring his head down on the cafe table for the tenth time in the past five minutes. Even though Jeno loved to spend time with Renjun, he usually hated how most of their hangouts (when it was only the two of them) consisted of Renjun complaining about either how dumb _he_ was (which Jeno disagreed with wholeheartedly) or about how dumb _Jaemin_ was (which Jeno agreed with wholeheartedly). Jeno simply watched in amusement as Renjun inhaled deeply and released that breath violently, the force of it shaking his whole body and causing the table to move in reaction to the force. Honestly, Jeno found the other’s behaviour to be too cute at times like these and all he wanted to do was squish the other’s cheeks…but he didn’t. He couldn’t because Huang Renjun liked Na Jaemin and there was no Lee Jeno in that equation. Instead, Jeno decided to warn the other about the coffee that had almost spilt on him. “Hey, careful! Your head is literally next to my coffee!”

“But I just…why?” Renjun whined, causing Jeno to pitifully look down at him as he knew the feeling of asking the same question to unknown higher deities because just _why didn’t they like him as well?_

“Just tell him you like him. It can’t be that bad, right?” Jeno asked the other, fully knowing that Renjun would turn down his advice…the advice that he knew wouldn’t do anything anyway.

“You don’t understand! It’s because I don’t only like him!” Jeno heard Renjun shout and retracted his hand that was reaching for his coffee. _Wait…what? He likes someone else too?_ When Jeno looked up, he saw Renjun covering his mouth with one hand as he sat straight in his chair, petrified eyes digging holes into Jeno’s skull…it wasn’t even his eyes, Renjun didn’t want to look at his eyes.

“Injun…you…” Jeno started, not knowing what to say. Even if he did, what _would_ he say? _What kind of person is your other crush? Are they like Jaemin? Does Jaemin know them? Do_ I _know them?_ Instead, Jeno settled for a short “that sounds painful” and mentally kicked himself. _So Renjun likes two people and none of them are me…great._

“It is because I’m sure neither of them like me back,” Jeno heard the other whisper, voice so small that he would have missed it if he wasn’t expecting a response. Trying to come to terms with an appropriate response, Jeno simply stared at Renjun’s face as he thought. _Maybe one of them does and you’re the idiot who doesn’t realise it._

 

When Jeno heard Renjun laugh, he felt his cheeks heating up a bit at the realisation that he had voiced his thoughts.

 

_Well, shit._

 

“You really think one of them will like me? They’re both like…really out of my league,” Jeno heard Renjun say and couldn’t believe what he was hearing as he witnessed the other avoid his gaze like the plague. Once he had made out the sad tone in the other’s voice, Jeno decided to voice his thoughts once more because if he couldn’t have Renjun or Jaemin, they could at least have each other.

“Renjun, you need to be more confident in yourself. You’re really smart, handsome and everything that people could want in a boyfriend. You’re not out of Jaemin and this other person’s league at all,” He said reasonably and picked up his coffee mug, trying to distract himself from crying. Crying really seemed like a good idea to Jeno right now but he couldn’t do that. Not when he had to play the supportive friend role. “Besides, even if they don’t like you back, I’m here to beat them up for it. I’ll be your hero if you need me to be,” Jeno continued, fully aware of what his words could suggest to the slightly older male but paying no mind to it. Renjun, after all, wasn’t interested in him so this could be something similar to a farewell for Jeno before he actually started working on stamping out these feelings towards two of his closest friends.

“You shouldn’t resort to violence, Jeno. That’s bad,” Jeno heard Renjun reply and merely shot him one of his famous eye smiles, only this one was more sad than every other eye smile he had given in his entire life.

“Good things will come your way, Injun…trust me, I know,” He said over his cup, trying to act mysterious so that he could hide his breaking heart and soul. Jaemin and Renjun deserved to be happy in Jeno’s eyes and if it resulted in him being a bystander…well…Lee Jeno was never in the equation of _Huang Renjun + Na Jaemin = Couple_ anyway. Before he knew it, Jeno felt hot liquid seeping through the front of his shirt and staining it with an ugly brown.

“Oh shit.” _That’s one way to impress your crush._

 

A chuckle.

 

“Language, Lee Jeno,” the other warned before Jeno had several napkins thrown at him, hitting his chest and heart very _very_ hard.


	4. Stop Sulking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They like each other. I’m not even a considered variable.”

“Hyung, stop sulking,” Jisung said in greeting as he invited himself to Jaemin’s house once again. Sighing, Jaemin sat up from his previous lying down position on the old couch and looked at his uninvited guest.

“Why are you here again?” He asked the younger, knowing full well that the younger’s parents were probably arguing again.

“Parents. Where’s yours?” Jisung replied, observing Jaemin’s sweatpants and oversized t-shirt despite the weather being quite humid. Jaemin watched as Jisung removed his shoes and took a seat beside him on the old couch that creaked under the additional weight.

“Mine are out so I’m just dwelling on some stuff,” Jaemin said, voice louder than intended when he remembered the messages that Jeno sent his way a few hours before. _Fuck Lee Jeno and his desire to make me join the relay team for the carnival._

“You want to talk about it?” Jisung asked him and Jaemin didn’t need to be reminded of the constantly growing dark circles under his eyes due to his overworking brain.

“Just…them,” Jaemin answered, silently judging Jisung who gave him a pitiful gaze. _Stop, it’s reminding me of them and I don’t need that right now, Park Jisung._

“Again, hyung? Why don’t you just tell them?” The tone in Jisung’s question was enough to make Jaemin look down at his hands in sadness and anger. Why couldn’t he just tell them and get it over with? This whole pining for two situation was tiring and Jaemin was growing impatient… _maybe_ they wouldn’t reject him as fast as they could…just _maybe_ his sanity could be saved…but then again, Renjun liked Jeno and (from the observations that Jaemin made) Jeno liked Renjun too.

“Jisung, they like _each other_. I’m not even a considered variable,” Jaemin protested quietly, leaning backwards until his back hit the couch. “Besides, I’m not someone that they would consider rejecting. They’d do it in the blink of an eye.”

“Hyung, don’t you think that you should be more…I don’t know…observant? From what I see, they care a lot about you and probably wouldn’t reject you that fast,” Jisung reasoned, making it known to Jaemin just how much he cared.

“That’s the thing, Jisung. I don’t want to think about the ‘probably’. The ‘probably’ is what makes it worse,” Jaemin replied and stood up to stretch, Jisung’s eyes following his movement.

“Stop staring at me and let’s get food. I’ll pay,” Jaemin said, holding his hand out to the younger who gladly took it as he shot him a small smile.

“I’ll order the most expensive thing on the menu then,” the younger replied and Jaemin couldn’t resist hitting his shoulder. _Fucking brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS WE'VE PASSED 50 KUDOS \\(^0^)/ THANK YOU SO MUCH


	5. Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You focus on your big fat crush on both Jaemin and Jeno."

“Ge, you need help,” Chenle stated as he pulled Renjun’s blanket off him and slammed another pillow on the older’s head. _Well, that’s a ceremonious way to start my Saturday._ “Get up, ge!”

“Chenle! Leave me alone! Don’t you have tutoring for Korean today with Donghyuck?” Renjun asked exasperatedly, wanting to return to the dream that he had of living with Moomin and not experiencing his pain caused by most of his thoughts.

“Nah, it was cancelled and you need to go out! You didn’t even go out last night, ge! _Everyone_ goes out these days!” Chenle shouted as he attempted to pull a half asleep Renjun out of his bed despite the older’s protests.

“Why do you have to be so _difficult_ , ge?! Just tell them or I will!”

 

That one threat made Renjun’s blood freeze in its tracks as he sat up and stared at the younger Chinese male.

 

“You wouldn’t…would you?” Renjun whispered in fear, eyes frantically searching Chenle’s stoic face for a thread of sympathy.

“You know I would, ge…don’t test me,” Chenle replied, threatening voice freezing Renjun’s blood all over again. “I really don’t see why you can’t just tell them, ge!” Heaving a groan out of his body, Renjun fell back down on the bed.

“It’s not that simple, Lele!” He protested, burying his face more into the bedsheets beneath him.

“Explain,” Chenle demanded, eyes clearly judging him and everything Renjun associated himself with.

“Jeno thinks I like Jaemin and someone else but he doesn’t know that the ‘someone else’ in question is actually him!” He screamed from his position on the bed, face practically melted into the bedsheets and limbs at awkward angles.

“Ge, can I be honest?” Chenle’s small question sliced through the air, causing Renjun’s anxiety levels to rise.

“You’re always honest but okay…” Turning his head, Renjun eyed the younger Chinese male and his stoic baby face.

“You’re an idiot.” _This fucking brat._ Scoffing, Renjun sat up and childishly pointed a finger at the other to distract himself and not make his cheeks heat up.

“Like you can talk! I know you dream about Jisu-“

“Irrelevant!” Chenle shouted back, tackling Renjun onto the bed and instigating a fight between the two males.

“How?!”

“Because I found out that Jisung likes Jaemin-hyung!”

 

Renjun’s body and brain froze for the second time that morning.

 

_Jisung…Jisung likes Jaemin?_

 

_Since when?_

 

_How long?_

 

_Why didn’t Jisung tell me?_

 

_Does Jaemin know?_

 

_When did he tell Chenle?_

 

_How long has Chenle known?_

 

_Does Jisung know about Chenle?_

 

_Why didn’t Chenle tell me?_

 

“Stop thinking, ge. I can hear the gears in your brain from here,” Chenle’s small voice met his ears, bringing him back to reality from the abyss of his thoughts.

“Chenle…you…I’m sorry,” Renjun whispered, not knowing how to react to this since _he_ was the one who was meant to take care of the younger. The younger who was practically his _brother_.

“It’s okay, ge. You focus on your big fat crush on _both_ Jaemin and Jeno. I’ll do what I can to help,” Chenle whispered back, genuinely wanting to help Renjun to the point where Renjun felt like everything would be simpler if he liked Chenle. But no, fate loved to fuck with him.

“But if something happens between Jaemin and I…Jisung will…” Renjun trailed off, sadness evident in his eyes since he did not want to make Jisung sad - that boy, although annoying as hell, was precious. Now that Renjun thought about it, Jisung always seemed ridiculously happy whenever Jaemin offered to pay for his food or take him to the movies.

“He’ll be sad but that’s also why I want this to work. Jaemin-hyung seems to like you too and by what you’ve told me, he seems to like Jeno as well. So if everything between the three of you work out, I can go and help Jisung be happy again!” Chenle exclaimed, sitting himself on the edge of the bed and throwing his arms out dramatically to emphasise the greatness of his plan.

“Chenle…you know you’re setting yourself up to be the rebound right?” Renjun asked the younger, worrying for the younger’s wellbeing. _I appreciate you wanting to help me but…wouldn’t this plan hurt you even more?_

“It’s okay, ge! Even if Jisung doesn’t like me…I’ll find my way. As I said, you focus on your big fat crush on _both_ Jaemin and Jeno and…I’ll focus on mine,” Chenle replied, sadness laced into his words and hurt evident in his small pause.

“What did I do to deserve a roommate like you, Le?” Renjun asked, eyes tearing up slightly at the intentions of the younger male.

“Clearly nothing good if I have to listen to you go on about Jeno’s abs when his shirt lifted or how soft Jaemin’s hair looks,” Chenle replied nonchalantly, laughing in his dolphin tones as Renjun’s cheeks coloured to a dark shade of red.

“You’re a fucking brat,” Renjun whispered, shoving Chenle’s face into the bedsheets and trying to ignore his high pitched laughter.

“Yeah, love you too, ge,” Chenle replied, laughter distorting his words as Renjun became more annoyed at him.

“Well, I for one know that you dream about Jisung dancing because of the cover he did of Taemin’s ‘MOVE’ at the showcase last month!” Renjun shouted and felt joy when he heard the younger’s ear splitting dolphin scream accompanied with the colouring of his cheeks.

“THAT’S IRRELEVANT, GE!”


	6. Emphasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ever liked someone so much that it hurts when they talk to people who aren’t you?”

“Jeno, is everything alright?”

 

The question took a few minutes for Jeno to process as he stared at wide eyes and seagull-shaped eyebrows. _What the hell?_

 

“Is there a reason why you’re all in my face, Mark-hyung?” Jeno asked the older who smiled and straightened his body, letting Jeno see the ceiling of the gym that they were currently in.

“You’re lying on the bench to do weights but you’ve never taken the weights off the rack. You’ve been there for ten minutes, contemplating life so…penny for your thoughts?” Mark asked him as he sat up, miraculously avoiding the bar and saving his head from a possible concussion.

“You ever liked someone so much that it hurts when they talk to people who aren’t you?” Jeno asked and was met with Mark’s eyebrow being raised at him. A mix of confusion and suspicion evident on the other’s face.

“Yes…and?” The other asked, dragging out the question.

“And have you ever liked two people at the same time?”

 

If Mark Lee didn’t look confused at first, he was definitely looking confused now.

 

“No…but if that’s what you’re worried about then I’m here if you need consulta-“

“Hyung, I like Renjun and Jaemin,” Jeno confessed, tired of the pointless beating around the bush. Sighing, he lied back down on the bench, lightly hitting his head on the bar and groaning at it.

“You…Renjun…Jaemin…what?”

“I. Like. Ren. Jun. And. Jae. Min. Got it?” Jeno emphasised, glaring at his older companion from his lopsided position on the bench.

“Well yes but-“ _But nothing._

“Good, now here’s the bit that hurts,” Jeno took a deep breath before locking eyes with the older. “They like each other.”

“Jeno, you know that you’re skating on thin ice, right?” _That’s not how the script is meant to go…You’re meant to say “I know they do and it sucks that they don’t like you.”_

“Well _yes_ because they like _each other_ and not me!” Jeno sat up to emphasis his point, briefly breaking eye contact with the older. “What _else_ is there that could make that ice crack?”  
“Not only that but…my brother likes Jaemin.” _What? Jisung does?_

“What? Jisung does?” _You’re an idiot, you’ve seen how Jisung always stares at Jaemin…especially when his shirt goes up because you’re staring at him too._

“Yeah and I’m all for you three dating and doing whatever the crap you want but Jisung will be hurt as the price. I don’t know if I want Jisung to be hurt because of you three,” Mark reasoned, eyes still creating holes into his.

“Well then, what _do_ I do?” Jeno whined because that was all he was good at in this point of time.

“I think…I think it’s better if you don’t do anything and see if they make a move.” _But…_

“And if they don’t?” _Because I know they won’t make a move._

“Then, game over man.” Jeno simply sighed in response.

 

_If that’s the case, it’s already game over, hyung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I honestly don't know how to thank you all for the kudos because we have passed 100!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for reading this work because it's just like a whatever happens...happens kind of thing and also be excited because I'm so close to posting Chenle's version of this story as a new piece of the series and I've started drafting out Donghyuck's one too (sorry, it's not going to be Markhyuck)!! I'm super super hyped to actually post it and it will be happy since my main story (Socialites) is really sad right now...
> 
> ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND ACTUALLY TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY PIECES OF CRAP~! AHHHH I LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when was Mark-hyung scary?

“Hey, Jaemin! What’re you getting Jeno for his birthday?” Donghyuck asked him in terms of greeting when he literally bumped into Jaemin since he was running without looking. The other was slightly panting and seemed to be relieved that he had caught up with Jaemin who had been speed walking to avoid seeing either one of his crushes. It was a week before Jeno’s birthday and Jaemin always saw how infatuated the looks that Renjun and Jeno would exchange were, crushing his heart and any confidence that he had to confess along with it.

“I was going to go to the shops later with Jisung since we’re doing a joint present,” Jaemin replied, remembering the younger’s joyous and adorable reaction that he had given him when Jaemin agreed to the request. He turned and motioned for Donghyuck to follow as the two walked towards the entrance of the school they both attended.

“Jisung huh? You guys hang out a lot!” Turning his head to glance briefly at his friend, Jaemin raised an eyebrow as he noticed Donghyuck’s underlying meaning.

“Well yeah, he always comes over whenever his parents get too much to handle.” Now it was Donghyuck’s turn to turn to Jaemin and raise an eyebrow. The other boy, however, took it one step further and began to walk backwards, placing blind trust in Jaemin to ensure that he wouldn’t bump into anyone or anything.

“But like…isn’t Mark scary?” _Since when was Mark-hyung_ scary _?_

“What does Mark have to do with the time I spend with Jisung?” Jaemin asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer to his question, watching an unreadable glint flitter across the other’s eyes. _What are you up to now, Hyuck?_

“Isn’t there something going on between you two?”

 

Literally stopping in his tracks to try and stop himself from choking on his own saliva, Jaemin mentally cursed Donghyuck when he noticed that the other was just staring at him with curious eyes. _How could he even suggest that?! Jisung is like a baby! Plus, he’s not even my type!_ Once he gained his composure (after a good ten minutes), Jaemin stood tall and glared at the other.

 

“Hyuck, you’re like my second best friend and all but first - what the fuck? How could you even suggest that when Chenle obviously likes Jisung?!” Jaemin asked incredulously, not even believing that Donghyuck was not aware of his situation. He ranted to the other whenever Jisung wasn’t available, for heaven’s sake! That was pretty often too!

“Wait, Chenle likes-“ _You’re an idiot, Lee Donghyuck._

“And _second_ , did you forget about _them_?!” Jaemin whispered quite loudly to the other, pressing his face close to Donghyuck’s to get his point across. He watched the confusion fly across Donghyuck’s face in 1080p HD.

“Them? THEM?! OH! YOU MEAN YOUR CRUSHES! JENO AND RENJUN RIGHT?!” Donghyuck shouted, making Jaemin panic and cover the other’s loud mouth with his hand and look around to see if anyone had heard. _YOU’RE AN IDIOT, LEE DONGHYUCK._ However, it seemed as if no one did hear and Jaemin sighed in relief.

“Not so loud, Hyuck!” Jaemin whispered quieter once he had released the other’s mouth because he felt something wet run across it. Looking at his hand in disgust, Jaemin wiped it on the front of Donghyuck’s uniform.

“Hey! No but seriously Jaemin…you _need_ to tell them!” Donghyuck shouted once more and Jaemin simply turned and began to walk quickly away from the other, ignoring all of Donghyuck’s protests and encouragements about how they obviously liked him as well.

 

_Don’t raise my hopes…not when I know that they’re going to be crushed…_


	8. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huang Renjun, get a grip. You’re whipped but not that whipped…

“What do you think Jeno will want for his birthday present?” Renjun asked his companion as they were walking to school, scrolling through his phone and softly smiling to himself while the other chuckled at him.

“You and Jaemin. Seriously, ge…get together already!” Chenle screamed and Renjun hit the other’s head in reflex.

“Not so loud, Le. Otherwise, I’ll make sure Jisung knows about your dreams,” Renjun threatened, not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Yeah as if you’d do that…hey look, ge, it’s Jaemin-hyung and Donghyuck-hyung,” Chenle pointed out when they were walking towards the entrance of their school, pulling Renjun’s arm to get his attention off the latest texts that he had shared with Jeno and the simple _‘Good morning, Injun~”_ along with the extravagant _“INJUNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)”_ from Jaemin.

“Well I wonder what they’re talking about this early in the morning,” Renjun wondered out loud and observed Donghyuck walk backwards in front of Jaemin, eyes locking with his and revealing a mischievous glint that Renjun was sure only he saw. _What is he up to now?_

“Oh it looks like something is going to be revealed! Let’s go and spy on them!” Chenle excitedly whispered, tugging Renjun’s arm and dragging him to hide behind one of the trees that outlined the entrance of their school. “I’m so going to film this for blackmail material,” Chenle mumbled to himself, causing Renjun to roll his eyes.

“What has Jisung done to you?” He wondered out loud, making Chenle briefly glance at him to wink at him.

“Blackmail and the brilliant ways that it can be used.” Was the reply from the younger and Renjun rolled his eyes once more. Deciding to entertain the younger and watch the other two who were conversing, Renjun tried to ignore how pretty Jaemin looked in the sunlight and how Jaemin and Donghyuck’s heights simply matched each other’s so well…it almost seemed as if they were a _couple_ and Renjun felt something disgusting swirl in the pit of his stomach. _Huang Renjun, get a grip. You’re whipped but not_ that _whipped…plus, Donghyuck likes that exchange student from Japan that Taeyong-hyung is hosting! He even gets Mark-hyung to talk to that guy for him! You have to stop making these weird fantasies!_

 

“THEM?!” _Them?_

“OH! YOU MEAN YOUR CRUSHES!” _Crushes? As in plural?_

“JENO AND RENJUN RIGHT?!” _Wait what? Jeno and…what?_

 

 _I’m one of_ _Jaemin’s crushes?!_

 

_And the other is Jeno?!_

 

_WHAT?!_

 

Eyes glued on the scene in front of him, Renjun watched from behind the goddamn tree as Jaemin quickly covered Donghyuck’s mouth and glanced around. In fear of being caught, Renjun hid more behind the tree despite Chenle’s protests. _Wait…let me get this straight…Jaemin likes_ me _? And_ Jeno _too? Did I hear that right? Is this a dream? It better not be a dream…_

“ _See,_ ge? I _told_ you he liked both you and Jeno-hyung!” Chenle exclaimed quietly, stopping his recording of the scene and smiling wickedly to himself. _This boy is not the innocent one I met when he first moved here…_

“Come on, we need to get to class,” Renjun scolded the other when he checked the time and realised that he had been standing there behind the tree, frozen in surprise at what he had heard, for ten minutes and the two that they had been spying on had long left to enter the school. The younger Chinese male simply laughed (more like screeched) and began to drag Renjun towards the entrance once more. “What the- Chenle! Slow down!”

“Sorry I can’t, ge! I just saw Jisungie with a new hair colour! It’s freaking _blue_ , ge!” Chenle screamed back and Renjun was only able to free himself when Chenle turned a corner too fast and made Renjun slam into a wall…front body carrying most of the impact.

 

Renjun didn’t really mind that until low chuckling from a particular eye smiling friend was heard behind him with an amused question of whether or not his face was broken.

 

_Chenle is so dead to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably know by now but the chensung version of this story is up! It will be chaptered too and takes place a little bit before this one but it will cross over at one point so go and check out Cracks in the Smile! Also, since I dedicated a chapter for Renjun's birthday that actually went up on Renjun's birthday, I decided to do the same thing with Jeno's birthday since it's coming up! So, expect heaps of updates so I can build the story and let the events that happen on Jeno's birthday be posted on Jeno's birthday! While I'm updating this story like crazy, Cracks in the Smile will also be updated since it's practically part of this story but Socialites will probably be put on hold (my timing is awesome, isn't it? XD). 
> 
> One more thing: I noticed that this story has the same amount of kudos as Socialites so thank you so much for that! I'm super grateful for it and well...I found it funny...anyway, thank you all so much! You're awesome!


	9. Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bless you, Jisung.
> 
> Curse you, Chenle.

“What’s got you all down?” Donghyuck’s voice cut his laser focus concentration on his Chinese notes that he was revising in the library after school.

“What do you mean, Hyuck?” Jeno asked, looking up to see his friend smiling creepily with an equally creepy looking Chenle and an embarrassed Jisung in tow with his new hair that rivalled a dark blue highlighter (Jeno didn’t miss the way that Chenle was dragging Jisung by the hand).

“A little bird told me that you have a crush on Renjun-ge and Jaemin-hyung!” Chenle piped up, sitting on the seat opposite Jeno and placing his head on both of his hands, elbows resting on the table. _Was that little bird Mark-hyung?_ Jisung simply stood awkwardly behind Donghyuck, smiling softly in what seemed to be an apology since the younger knew how much Jeno wanted to learn Chinese to communicate better with Renjun (in fact, Jeno knew that Jisung was only taking Chinese because he wanted to get over the small language barrier between himself and Chenle).

“You should have just told us!” Donghyuck exclaimed loudly, causing the four of them to get a glare from the librarian.

“Hyung, maybe we should just leave Jeno-hyung alone-“ _Bless you, Jisung._

“But that’s not fun, Jisungie!” _Curse you, Chenle._

“But Jeno-hyung clearly doesn’t want to be confronted like this-“

“But Renjun would have ignored us and Jaemin would have ran away! Jeno’s the only one who would talk!” Donghyuck protested and Jeno simply gave all of them a deadpanned look, already knowing where this conversation was leading to.

“What are you all here for _really_?” He asked them, voice strict since he really needed to revise those Chinese characters of the unit they were doing to not fail his exam that was in a month’s time.

“Jeno, your birthday is coming soon, yeah?” Donghyuck asked him which Jeno found weird since the other literally knew _everyone’s_ birthdays due to him being a little social butterfly.

“Yes…?”

“Why do you sound so unsure?” Jisung shot at him, eyes curious as Chenle broke out in laughter.

“Jisung, what kind of a question is that?” Chenle wheezed out in between his laughs, earning a pout from the youngest of them all and useless messages in his defence.

“Anyway! I know what I want for your birthday!” Donghyuck declared and Jeno only became more confused.

“Hyuck…you can’t want something for _my_ birthday…how…how does that even work?!” Jeno asked, suspicion sinking into the very depths of his bones and making him feel like an idiot for replying to them. Well, he _was_ an idiot but not in this kind of situation.

“It just does!” Donghyuck protested and slammed his hands on the desk that Jeno was currently using, wincing when his palms hit the table.

“I want you to ask Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin on a date!” Jeno simply stared at the other with dead eyes after his flicked to catch Jisung’s reaction that showed slight sadness.

 

_I don’t want to hurt him._

 

“And I want you to exit this library and never ask me to do that ever again,” Jeno retorted, slowly starting to pack his stationary into his pencil case and place all of his notes into his folder for Chinese.

“What?! How?! Huh?!” Was Donghyuck’s intelligent reply as Jisung simply kept his head trained on the ground beneath them, clearly ignoring Chenle’s sympathetic glances and comfort touches. “Why not?!”

“Because, Donghyuck, some people have this magical thing called ‘feelings’ that can make them really really hurt,” Jeno explained, clearly annoying Donghyuck with his dumbed down explanation. Donghyuck was so annoyed that Jeno could _feel_ his annoyance.

“Hurt?! They like you back though, idiot!” Donghyuck screamed into his ear, the three intruders following him out of the library and onto school grounds. _They like me back? Since when? Nice joke, Lee Donghyuck._ Deciding that he wanted to go home, Jeno steered his path to go towards his locker.

“Yeah, okay, I get it! I’m an idiot, Hyuck! Tell me something I don’t know because I know that if I do what you ask me to, someone will be super hurt and I don’t know if I want that to happen!” Jeno screamed back to the other, stopping in the middle of the hallway that his locker was in just to get his point across. Jisung and Chenle had obvious shocked looks on their faces since Jeno barely screamed at people with actual anger like what he was doing right now. “You have to consider others too, Hyuck! Not just us three! That’s insensitive!” Having enough of the conversation, Jeno turned around and walked away from his group of friends to his locker, ignoring all of their screams and pleads. Being the matured student he was, Jeno walked in the opposite direction to the trio with his backpack on his shoulder while giving them the middle finger.

 

 _There’s not point in trying if it’s already game over…even if they_ do _happen like me back, I don’t want Jisung to be hurt that much._


	10. Fantasy Coming True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he like Jeno? No, he fucking loved Jeno and his stupid eye smile with the annoying determination to make Jaemin join the team relay. However, Jaemin also loved a certain non-athletic male who was currently not looking at him.

Never in Na Jaemin’s whole life did he ever think that one of his fantasies about one of his crushes would come true.

 

And never in Na Jaemin’s whole life did he ever think that the fantasy that would come true would be Huang Renjun pinning him to the door of a closed bathroom stall.

 

“Jun…please explain why you suddenly grabbed me and dragged me here,” He deadpanned, not really wanting this situation to escalate when he knew of the other’s feelings towards Jeno and his best friend’s feelings towards the smaller Chinese male. Renjun had been pinning Jaemin to that same closed door of the stall for at least five minutes and in all that time, the other hadn’t looked at his face. Even now, Renjun was only looking at his chest and that didn’t really count since Renjun’s chin practically reached his chest anyway.

“Is it true?” Was the whisper that Jaemin had heard, the small question echoing within the boys’ bathrooms of their school as everyone had already gone home. Jaemin himself was about to go home as well (was waiting to go with Jisung actually to wrap Jeno’s gift of a new guitar case since his old one had been ruined when his neighbour’s dog used it as a toilet for…well…Jaemin refused to think of what happened after that. He was drawn out of his thoughts, however, when his companion (more like his kidnapper at this point) spoke again. “Was what Hyuck screamed out two days ago true?”

“What do you mean? Hyuck didn’t…” _Oh shit._ Jaemin remembered the mysterious glint in Donghyuck’s eyes when he was walking backwards and talking to Jaemin before school had begun two days prior. It all made sense now. _Lee Donghyuck…you little shit._ “Depends on what he said.” Jaemin heard Renjun sigh in frustration. _Great, you made him feel like shit you pathetic asshole._

“Jaemin, answer me honestly. Do you like Jeno?” Renjun asked and Jaemin could feel his throat drying at the question. Did he like Jeno? No, he fucking _loved_ Jeno and his _stupid_ eye smile with the _annoying_ determination to make Jaemin join the team relay. However, Jaemin also loved a certain non-athletic male who was currently not looking at him.

“I don’t think ‘like’ is the right term anymore,” Jaemin answered honestly, hearing Renjun’s breath hitch slightly when he did. The other’s hands suddenly gripped his shirt uniform instead of his shoulders, bunching up the fabric as his fingers nearly turned white. “Renjun, you’re going to break my-“ _heart._

“And what about me? Do you like me too?” Renjun quickly asked, cutting off Jaemin’s impromptu warning. Jaemin simply stared at the other’s downcast head, Renjun’s eyes still glued to his chest out of all places, and sighed.

“I don’t think ‘like’ is the right term anymore,” Jaemin repeated, expecting the other to let him go and walk out so that he could cry in the bathroom stall alone. _You’re an idiot, Jaemin. You weren’t meant to confess._ However, instead of the other walking out, his fingers loosened and his head dropped down on Jaemin’s chest.

 

“Thank god. Thank the fucking heavens…you scared me so much, Min,” Renjun whispered, breaths coming out short and light. Vaguely, Jaemin could feel his shirt getting wet.

“Why are we thanking the heavens now?” Jaemin asked, genuinely confused and fearing that he ruined the moment. He heard Renjun laugh quietly as his fists were removed from Jaemin’s shoulders and arms were suddenly wrapped around Jaemin’s waist, warmth flooding his very core from the contact.

“Because I like idiots like Jeno and you too,” Renjun replied, head finally lifting and eyes locking with Jaemin’s. Jaemin couldn’t stop himself from thumbing away the tears that were escaping the smaller male’s eyes. Bringing his head down lower, Jaemin felt himself get lost in the other’s eyes once more and this time…he didn’t try and bring himself back to reality.

“Fuck, Renjun…you should have said something. It hurt so much because I thought you only liked Jeno,” Jaemin confessed, palms settling to caress Renjun’s cheeks in case the other started crying again.

“You should have said something too…you were always staring at me but never actually _at_ me…why did you daydream so much, Min?” Renjun whispered, eyes showing the sadness that Jaemin was currently bathing in.

“I…I actually was staring at you, Jun…you’re too pretty for your own good,” Jaemin replied, mumbling the last bit and hoping to whatever higher being out there that Renjun didn’t hear.

 

“So you think I’m just pretty, huh?” Renjun asked him, smirking and looking way too confident for Jaemin’s liking. _Huang Renjun, you’re meant to just smile softly and_ not _smirk at me. That’s Jeno’s job._

“Fuck you,” Jaemin replied, inner asshole taking over in an instant as he glared at the other who simply laughed at him.

“Take me out on a date first with Jeno and then _maybe_ I’ll consider it,” Renjun replied, clearly trying to annoy Jaemin even more only to have Jaemin experience a pang of guilt in his chest at the thought of his best friend. _Jeno doesn’t know._

“How are we going to tell him?” Jaemin asked the slightly older male who stopped laughing and began to think seriously with the face that Jaemin was used to seeing whenever they were ‘studying’ in the library.

“Um…I didn’t think that far…maybe we could do it like this?” Renjun replied, eyes gazing up at him in hope with questions of permission filled to the brim. Jaemin simply stared back blankly and squished the other’s cheeks in between in hands so the other’s face looked like a fish.

“Yes, because everyone loves to get ambushed by someone who is like a head shorter than them and dragged off to the least romantic place in the whole school, Jun,” He deadpanned, watching the other’s face morph into something that was close to being offended when he stopped squishing the Renjun’s face.

“I panicked, okay?! It’s been on my mind this whole time, ever since Hyuck saw me behind you and started to expose you by screaming out your crushes,” Renjun defended himself, huffing slightly at the end and making Jaemin want to squish his cheeks all over again.

 

“I need to kill him for that,” Jaemin stated, slightly squeezing Renjun’s cheeks again because he felt like it.

“Please don’t. At least, help him get his own love life sorted before you do,” Renjun shot back, making Jaemin laugh along with him at the suggestion of Donghyuck actually making a move on his _obvious_ crush on that transfer student that Taeyong was hosting. “But seriously, how do we tell Jeno?”

“His birthday? The 23rd? We’ll tell him then?” Jaemin asked the other, eyes mirroring Renjun’s look only moments before.

“Okay…that’s also the day of the carnival, yeah?” Renjun asked and saw Jaemin nod. “I hope this works out,” He continued as Jaemin dropped his hands to wrap around Renjun’s smaller frame.

“The guy’s whipped for you. Have you not seen how he acts around you?” Jaemin couldn’t believe that Renjun had barely any hope that Jeno would like him - it was the fact that they liked each other that stopped Jaemin from confessing to either of them after all…but now…he had confessed against his will to one and felt happier than the times when Jeno would play with the hair on the back of his neck for fun or the times when Renjun would look at him for confidence in a conversation between all of their friends.

“Well…he _did_ put up with all of my rantings about you…” Renjun trailed off and Jaemin raised his eyebrow at that, pulling the smaller male closer.

“So you ranted about me, huh?” Jaemin smirked after the question and enjoyed the way that Renjun’s cheeks coloured in the dim lighting of the bathroom.

“Let’s just go and figure out how we’re going to tell Jeno this,” Renjun stated and stepped back to undo the lock of the bathroom stall. Jaemin felt the smaller male pull him roughly out of the way of the door as he opened it, making Jaemin smile at the warmth on his wrist.

“How about asking him out to that date you wanted?” Jaemin proposed, giggling when Renjun lightly slapped his shoulder as his cheeks darkened in colour.

“Let’s just ask him if he _wants_ to date us, first. I don’t know if he likes you or not so we need to make sure,” Renjun stated, promptly ignoring all of Jaemin’s commentary from that point onward as they both walked to their lockers that were in the same area due to being in the same homeroom.

 

“So if ‘like’ isn’t the right word, what would the right word be?” Renjun asked him as he was collecting his books from his locker. Jaemin had already finished since he packed his bag during the day after periods and also wanted to spend some time just admiring the smaller male. _Love…I love you two…_

“Hate. I hate how you guys occupy my thoughts, especially during exam week. Do you two _plan_ to make me fail or something?” _Way to go, Na Jaemin._

“Smooth, Jaemin. Real smooth.” Renjun glanced at him after the comment, smirk making Jaemin’s cheeks darken slightly. Looking away, Jaemin scoffed to hide his inner squeals.

“I really do though. Hate you guys, I mean.” _Love you guys…not hate._

“Sure…like I’m going to believe that right off the bat.” Jaemin watched as Renjun closed his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder, hand gravitating towards Jaemin’s own.

“Jun?” Jaemin asked him as they walked towards the school gates, interlacing their fingers and marvelling at how soft Renjun’s hands felt despite the fact that he was an artist who used his hands to make a brilliant piece of art. When he heard a hum in response, he decided to continue. “I…Is it bad if I want to kiss you?” _Because I’ve been imagining it for a long time._

“Yes…” Taking a deep breath to apologise, Jaemin was surprised when he saw the teasing look appear on the other’s face. “It’s bad because you can’t kiss me when Jeno doesn’t know. It’s unfair to kiss one of your boyfriends for the first time without the other present, Na Jaemin!” Jaemin could only bring himself to raise an eyebrow.

“We’re boyfriends now?” He asked incredulously, witnessing Renjun who had the decency to look sheepish.

“Too fast?” The other replied, free hand reaching up to rub at his neck in nervousness.

“Not really…just unfair since our other boyfriend doesn’t know,” Jaemin replied smugly as he leant closer to Renjun’s ear, satisfaction blooming in his veins when Renjun’s cheeks darkened and the other pushed his face away.

 

_This…I could get used to this…as long as Jeno gets this used to this too…_


	11. Don't Know What Went Through His Mind...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Jaemin did like Jeno like that…then, Renjun, at least, wouldn’t be alone but if he didn’t…it was either Jeno and Jaemin and not Jeno or Jaemin. Renjun wouldn’t let himself do that.

Huang Renjun didn’t know what exactly went through his mind when he suddenly saw Jaemin in the halls after school two days after finding out about the other’s crush on Jeno and himself. He also didn’t know what went through his mind when he grabbed the other’s arm and dragged him to a stall in the boys’ bathrooms for privacy and pin the other to the locked door of that same stall.

 

Huang Renjun was royally fucked but he wanted answers since _two whole days of thinking_ was killing him…and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to meet the other’s eyes.

 

“Jun…please explain why you suddenly grabbed me and dragged me here.” He heard the other state with barely any emotion in his voice. Focusing on Jaemin’s shirt and not his face (although he could see outlines of what Jaemin’s chest looked like underneath the thin fabric), Renjun tried to force out a sentence or even a gasp to let the other know that he wasn’t currently dying.

“Is it true?” He whispered, not wanting to see the taller male’s reaction at all. The nerves in his stomach made him feel the need to turn around and puke into the toilet behind him but he forced them down, all so he could know whether he had a chance or not. “Was what Hyuck screamed out two days ago true?” There was a small moment of silence before he heard the other mumble.

“What do you mean? Hyuck didn’t…” Renjun could practically _hear_ Jaemin’s revelation and curses to their friend. “Depends on what he said.” Sighing, Renjun tightened his hold on the other’s shoulder’s slightly. _Why can’t you just tell me if I have a chance or not?! If you_ do _like Jeno like I do, then something could happen!_

“Jaemin, answer me honestly. Do you like Jeno?” He forced out, nerves making his throat dry and itchy but Renjun couldn’t afford to tend to it now - not when a turning point in his life was about to take place in a bathroom stall. If Jaemin _did_ like Jeno like that…then, Renjun, at least, wouldn’t be alone but if he didn’t…it was either Jeno _and_ Jaemin and not Jeno _or_ Jaemin. Renjun wouldn’t let himself do that.

“I don’t think ‘like’ is the right term anymore.” Was the response that he got and Renjun could feel himself feel relieved. The way that Jaemin had said it…it didn’t sound like he hated Jeno, instead, it was full of admiration and sadness since the other probably thought that Jeno didn’t like him the way that he did. Grip tightening even more now, Renjun licked his lips to ask his next question, eyes trained on the other’s chest the whole time and ignoring whatever Jaemin was saying.

“And what about me? Do you like me too?” He finally asked, stomach doing death dives as his nerves overtook everything he thought about while he waited for Jaemin’s answer. _What if I read this all wrong? What if he doesn’t like me and only likes Jeno? I mean, Hyuck_ did _say my name second-_

“I don’t think ‘like’ is the right term anymore.” There it was, the turning point that Renjun had been hoping for. He could feel all the muscles in his body loosening in sweet, sweet relief and his breaths began to come out more evenly but still light. _Thank god…_

 

“Thank god. Thank the fucking heavens…you scared me so much, Min,” He whispered, not realising that his head was now on Jaemin’s chest. Renjun did, however, realise that his tears had begun to stain the other’s shirt. _Oh well…I could see what was underneath anyway._

“Why are we thanking the heavens now?” He laughed quietly at Jaemin’s question and snaked his arms around Jaemin’s waist because _he didn’t have to hold back on contact now_.

“Because I like idiots like Jeno and you too,” Renjun replied airily, finally gaining enough courage to lift his head to look at Jaemin’s confused face in all of its glory. Before he knew it, he felt Jaemin’s fingers wiping away his tears and Jaemin’s eyes staring _at_ him. It felt so good to get everything off of his chest and Renjun felt so _light_.

“Fuck, Renjun…you should have said something. It hurt so much because I thought you only liked Jeno,” Jaemin confessed and Renjun felt a pang of guilt cut through his chest, the want he had to cry increasing and probably showing on his face since he saw slight panic flicker across Jaemin’s features.

“You should have said something too…you were always staring at me but never actually _at_ me…why did you daydream so much, Min?” He whispered back, feeling the tears begin to form again through his sadness.

“I…I actually was staring at you, Jun…you’re too pretty for your own good.” He heard the other mumble and Huang Renjun was _not_ going to let this chance of teasing Na Jaemin go to waste.

 

“So you think I’m just pretty, huh?” He asked, pulling off a smirk despite the sadness he had felt prior and instead, felt superior. _Na Jaemin, you’re pretty whipped aren’t you? Then again…like I can talk…_

“Fuck you,” Jaemin replied, obviously annoyed at Renjun’s change in demeanour as he glared at him. Renjun just laughed at him because he could.

“Take me out on a date first with Jeno and then _maybe_ I’ll consider it,” He found himself replying in his attempt to see how far he could annoy Jaemin before he did something about it. However. the sharp stab of pain in his chest was enough to kill the joking atmosphere that surrounded the two males. _Jeno…he doesn’t know yet…_

“How are we going to tell him?” Jaemin asked him and for the first time in a long time, Renjun couldn’t think of a logical answer. How do they tell Jeno? Do they just stroll up to him and confess? Do they simply tackle to the floor and shower him with affection? Both would probably result in a lot of misunderstandings and/or rejection.

“Um…I didn’t think that far…maybe we could do it like this?” He answered, unsure of what to say and gazing up at Jaemin with a bunch of ‘hopefully’s and ‘it’s a plan’s. He expected for Na Jaemin to tease him and not squish his face in response…but Renjun didn’t mind it because it was _Jaemin_ \- one of the guys he had been pining over since he arrived in Korea.

“Yes, because everyone loves to get ambushed by someone who is like a head shorter than them and dragged off to the least romantic place in the whole school, Jun.” The other deadpanned and even Renjun had to admit that it was a pretty bad way to confess to someone. _Did I just offend myself? Oh my god, I just offended myself…_ His thoughts were cut by Jaemin when he stopped squishing his face, allowing Renjun’s offended look that was directed at _himself_ be seen.

“I panicked, okay?! It’s been on my mind this whole time, ever since Hyuck saw me behind you and started to expose you by screaming out your crushes,” Renjun said in his defence, huffing at the end to try and act cute so that Jaemin would take his side. But no, Na Jaemin just lightly squeezed his cheeks once more.

 

“I need to kill him for that.”

“Please don’t. At least, help him get his own love life sorted before you do,” Renjun practically pleaded, remembering how Mark must be annoyed at all of Donghyuck’s requests to talk to that one foreign exchange student that Taeyong was hosting. “But seriously, how do we tell Jeno?”

“His birthday? The 23rd? We’ll tell him then?” Jaemin asked him, expression being a carbon copy of Renjun’s ‘hopefully’s and ‘it’s a plan’s.

“Okay…that’s also the day of the carnival, yeah?” He asked and saw the other nod, releasing a deep breath that he hoped wasn’t _too_ loud. “I hope this works out.” He felt Jaemin’s hands move from his face to his shoulders, squeezing him tight.

“The guy’s whipped for you. Have you not seen how he acts around you?” Jaemin stated as if it was the most obvious thing and Renjun was left confused. _Jeno acts whipped around me? That’s news to me…then again, his best subject_ is _drama._

“Well…he _did_ put up with all of my rantings about you…” He mumbled, not realising what he had said until it was out. _Oh shit. I’m screwed._

“So you ranted about me, huh?” Jaemin smirked after rising his eyebrow and pulling Renjun closer, making Renjun’s heart beat like it was on drugs. He could practically feel his face which was on fire at this point.

“Let’s just go and figure out how we’re going to tell Jeno this,” Renjun stated, stepping back to unlock the door and pull the taller male so that he could actually open the door. The warmth that he felt from where his hand held Jaemin’s wrist made him giddy.

“How about asking him out to that date you wanted?” The other proposed as they began exit the stall, Renjun lightly slapping the other as his blush deepened.

“Let’s just ask him if he _wants_ to date us, first. I don’t know if he likes you or not so we need to make sure,” H replied, logical reasoning coming into play and ignoring all of Jaemin’s ‘you didn’t bother to observe?’s and ‘Huang Renjun, I thought what we have is real!’s. _Seriously, why do I have to like this drama queen?_

 

“So if ‘like’ isn’t the right word, what would the right word be?” Renjun asked the other since he was tired of all the teasing being directed at him as he grabbed his maths books and shoved it ceremoniously into his bag.

“Hate. I hate how you guys occupy my thoughts, especially during exam week. Do you two _plan_ to make me fail or something?” _Okay…thats kinda cute…_

“Smooth, Jaemin. Real smooth,” Renjun teased, glancing at the other with a smirk plastered on his face only to find that he was done with collecting his books and was patiently waiting. _Please stop being good boyfriend material, it makes it harder for me to tease you._

“I really do though. Hate you guys, I mean.” _Whatever you say, Na Jaemin._

“Sure…like I’m going to believe that right off the bat.” Closing his locker, Renjun roughly placing his bag on his shoulder and holding Jaemin’s hand because he wanted to.

“Jun?” He heard the other call and hummed in response as Jaemin interlaced their fingers together. The callouses that Jaemin had after years of playing basketball and being a soccer goal keeper were strangely comfortable against Renjun’s own hand. “I…Is it bad if I want to kiss you?” _How can it be when I want to do the same thing?_

“Yes…” He breathed out, panicking slightly when he saw Jaemin getting ready to apologise. “It’s bad because you can’t kiss me when Jeno doesn’t know. It’s unfair to kiss one of your boyfriends for the first time without the other present, Na Jaemin!” He screamed, suddenly feeling shy under Jaemin’s gaze.

“We’re boyfriends now?” _Can we be? I mean…I want to be…_

“Too fast?” He asked, deflating and feeling so insignificant under the taller male’s gaze and Renjun couldn’t help but feel like Jaemin was _judging_ him.

“Not really…just unfair since our other boyfriend doesn’t know.” Was Jaemin’s reply that echoed near his ear, smug as ever, causing Renjun to blush more as he pushed Jaemin’s face away from his with his free hand.

 

_Whatever the hell this is…I like it and I want Jeno to be part of it too._


	12. Game Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno simply stared as the other stopped walking and suddenly sat on the floor, knees being hugged to his chest with his head buried within them. Not knowing what else to do, Jeno sat down beside him and rubbed awkwardly at his back.

“Jisung? What are you still doing here?” Jeno asked the younger when he exited his classroom to find Jisung standing outside, leaning against the wall while on his phone.

“I’m waiting for Jaemin-hyung. We were going to hang out today,” the other excitedly said, eyes lighting up as a small smile appeared. _Yeah…there’s no way I’m going to hurt him._

“Jaemin? He already left…maybe you missed him?” Jeno replied, wandering where Jaemin was and what he was doing. It was uncharacteristic of him to leave the younger waiting at the front of their classroom, especially since school ended a good twenty minutes ago.

“Maybe…” Jisung mumbled. Suddenly, a small _ding!_ was heard from his phone as he hurriedly unlocked it to see the message. “Oh…he’s busy…”

“What did he say?” Jeno prodded, leaning over slightly to see the younger’s phone and he almost choked at the message.

 

_From: NANANANANANA_

 

_Sorry, I can’t go to your place today Jisungie! Renjun and I decided to go somewhere but I’ll make sure I come next time!_

 

“He’s with Renjun-hyung…seems like things are going well,” Jisung replied, attempting to be happy but Jeno could sense that the atmosphere around the younger dropping at a rapid pace as they began to walk to the exit of the school.

“Jisung…you like Jaemin a lot, don’t you?” Jeno asked him, voice serious as Jisung only nodded. _Poor kid…he’s got it bad but not as bad as you._ “You don’t have to show that you’re fine all the time, you know. Sometimes…sometimes, it’s okay to be sad.” Jeno simply stared as the other stopped walking and suddenly sat on the floor, knees being hugged to his chest with his head buried within them. Not knowing what else to do, Jeno sat down beside him and rubbed awkwardly at his back. _You idiot, comfort him better!_

“I…I don’t _want_ Jaemin-hyung to date anyone besides me but I _know_ that I won’t make him as happy as you and Renjun-hyung!” Jisung shouted to his knees and Jeno could hear some sniffling as the other took some heavy gulps to try and calm himself down. “I _knew_ what I was getting into when I decided to just support Jaemin-hyung but it…it still _hurts_ really bad and I just-“ Jisung nearly hit Jeno’s chin at the rate that his head shot up to stare at Jeno’s face, tears escaping and ugly sobs making his body jerk. _Jisung…I really wish_ _that I could_ help _you…_

“Just what, Jisung?” Jeno asked, knowing that the other needed to get everything out of his system. If there was anything that Jeno knew about Jisung it was that he was similar to Mark in many ways and Mark usually keeps all of his troubles inside since he worries that they would bother people. Jisung probably did the same, judging by his change in character.

“Just…ugh, it’s stupid,” Jisung mumbled, looking away from Jeno and Jeno decided that he shouldn’t push the matter.

“Come on, let’s get you some ice cream from the parlour. You pay for yourself.” Was all he said before pulling the younger up to his feet and leading the way to the ice cream parlour, not forgetting to send a quick text to Mark about what happened - the older would’t forgive him if Jeno didn’t tell him. _Jisung…the only person who can make you happy right now is probably Chenle…I’m sorry…_

 

~

 

“Hyung, do you think I’ll get over Jaemin-hyung?” Jisung asked him over his bowl of chocolate ice cream, pupils swimming in sadness as he shoved another spoonful in his mouth. Jeno felt himself sigh and sympathise with the other for he also felt like asking himself the same question.

“With time, you will,” Jeno replied, shoving another spoonful of his own cookies and cream flavoured ice cream into his mouth. He was about to swallow when Jisung continued their conversation.

“What about you, hyung? I know you like them - both of them,” Jisung whispered to the other over their bowls of ice cream, acting as if what he said was forbidden and for Jeno…it _was_.

“I just hope that they’ll be happy together since they can’t be happy with me,” Jeno answered, voice equally as soft, sadness occupying his pupils.

“Hyung…is the reason why you’re not doing anything…me?” Jisung whispered once more, holding his spoonful of ice cream halfway in the air and staring at Jeno’s face with an unreadable expression.

“Jisung…I don’t want to hurt you. You’re practically my little brother and I…I just _can’t_ do that to you,” Jeno reasoned, placing his spoon down and looking in Jisung’s eyes pleadingly. “You deserve to be happy too.”

“Jeno-hyung…you’re an idiot,” Jisung shot back, voice flat as if it were a fact and he was reciting it from a textbook. “What makes you think that Jaemin-hyung will be happy with only Renjun-hyung?” _What? Jisung…since when did you sound like you actually knew what you were talking about?_

“What are you implying, Park?” Jeno asked, eyes narrowing as he wanted answers from the younger. He watched as the other simply sighed and shook his head. _What? Jisung Park, what?_

“Jaemin-hyung likes two people, hyung, and he complains about them a lot. One of them is Renjun-hyung and the other is known for his eye smiles,” Jisung stated nonchalantly and scooping himself some more ice cream on his spoon. Jeno could only stare in disbelief at the other’s words. “He also complains a lot about how he can’t stop thinking about whether or not he should join the relay team for the carnival and how _annoying_ a certain someone is whenever he chases him.” Jeno could only continue staring at Jisung at the overload of information and the younger’s smirk that was directed at him.

“I wouldn’t chase him if he didn’t run away!” Jeno screamed, slapping his hand over his mouth when Jisung laughed loudly at him. _This brat…he made me say that!_

“See, hyung? Even you know that Jaemin-hyung likes you!” Jisung proclaimed, praising himself about how good he was at match making people. _Jisung Park…what the hell?_

 

“I never said that he liked me and you never said it either!” Jeno shouted, not caring about the curious stares that other customers were giving them. He vaguely heard Taeyong sigh though…

“Jeno-hyung, I know you’re an idiot but I didn’t think you were this _big_ of an idiot!” Jisung screamed back, standing up and grabbing the front of Jeno’s uniform and pulling his face closer. “NA JAEMIN LIKES YOU, YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULDN’T THINK OF ME WHEN ALL YOU WANT IS A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM AND RENJUN-HYUNG! I’M NOT AS FRAGILE AS YOU THINK!” _Is that how Jisung saw all of this?_

“Jisung-“

“NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY, I WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO MAKE JAEMIN-HYUNG SMILE LIKE HOW YOU OR RENJUN-HYUNG MAKE HIM SMILE!” Jeno felt Jisung pull his uniform tighter, effectively cutting off a bit of his air supply and making Jeno gasp loudly and unceremoniously since he needed oxygen. _Hang on, Jisung, stop choking me!_

“Jisung-“

“I’M NOT AS HANDSOME AS YOU!”

“Wait, Jisung-“

“I’M NOT AS GREAT AS RENJUN-HYUNG!”

“Hang on, Jisung-“

“SO I CAN’T MAKE HIM HAPPY AND YES THAT HURTS BUT I STILL WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY!”

“Jisung, I’m cho-“

“SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR _THICK AS FUCK SKULL_ THAT NA JAEMIN AND HUANG RENJUN WANT YOU AND MAKE A MOVE!” Jisung finally screamed, letting go of Jeno’s uniform shirt collar and calmly sitting back down as if nothing happened - breaths even and eyes focused. Jeno only stared at the younger male while he rubbed his throat, trying to get as much air into it as he possibly could, coughing slightly. When he was finally functioning again, Jeno noticed that Jisung had finished his bowl of ice cream and was about to leave.

“Wait Jisung…”

“Yeah, what?” _…rude._

“Were you…were you being serious?” Jeno asked, licking his lips nervously as he saw the other stare at him in confusion. “With the…the whole ‘I can make a move on Jaemin and Renjun’ thing…?” Jeno trails off, not even knowing where he was going with this when the younger simply gave him a stare that screamed out ‘are you serious?!’. Jeno did, however, know that he was offended a little when Jisung scoffed at him and shook his head.

“Aigoo…this hyung…so dense.” He heard the other mumble and glared at him when Jisung chuckled. “Yes, Jeno-hyung. I’m serious, make your move. All of us are waiting,” Jisung replied, smirking and grabbing his bag to walk out the door. _Thank you, Jisung._ “No problem, hyung. Although, it’s not like my _blessing_ would do much.” _This cheeky bastard._

“I will honestly tell Mark-hyung that Donghyuck is a bad influence on you. You’re becoming too savage,” Jeno stated and waved at the other as he walked out the door of the ice cream parlour.

 

 _Well…if Jisung’s okay with it…I’m good to assume that it_ isn’t _really game over, right?_

 

_WAIT HE DIDN’T PAY! THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Jisung will have his happy ending.


	13. Endearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See, it’s times like these where I need Jeno here so he can take the teasing instead of me!

“I’ll do it.”

“You’ll do it?”

“Yes, Jeno…I’ll do it.”

“THANK YOU SO MUCH, JAEMIN!”

 

Jaemin simply sighed when he saw how happy the other was at his agreement of finally joining the relay team for the athletics carnival. It was quite an odd thing to agree to when they were supposed to be doing a group investigation in mathematics for cubic graphs but Na Jaemin couldn’t resist the enigma that was Lee Jeno with his stupidly _annoying_ eye smile.

 

“Finally agreed to him, huh?” Renjun whispered to him after nudging his arm with his mechanical pencil, eyebrows moving and leaving Jaemin to scoff at his (secret) boyfriend’s antics.

“I would have agreed sooner or later, anyway,” Jaemin huffed in response as he observed Jeno hitting his head repeatedly in order to try and solve the reason as to why his graph was in the opposite direction to Renjun’s. _Somehow, that’s endearing._

“Whipped,” Renjun whispered back and Jaemin simply stepped on his foot, feeling satisfaction at Renjun’s yelp of pain from beside him. Opposite them, Jeno looked up from the papers he was glaring at and raised an eyebrow.

“Can you two keep the flirting to a minimum?” He deadpanned and Jaemin could feel his cheeks heat up.

“We’re not flirting,” He said the exact same time that Renjun declared _‘You’re just jealous!’_ and making both Jaemin’s and Jeno’s cheeks heat up.

“Renjun!” Jaemin hissed out, stepping on the older’s foot once more for good measure. _How could he even say that?! With a straight face too!_

“I’m sorry, I don’t know if I can wait the next two days out for the carnival…I kinda want to tell him _now_ ,” Renjun whispered back quietly to ensure that their companion didn’t hear, making Jaemin groan and hit the other’s shoulder just before the bell for lunch rang.

“Okay, seriously, you two. Tone it down on the flirting because not all of us want to see your dreamy relationship,” Jeno scolded them and stood up as he packed up his belongings, practically running out of class after his sentence and leaving the other two in his class to stare at him in confusion.   
“Look at what you did, he hates us now!” Jaemin exclaimed to Renjun, pushing the other who stumbled out of his chair and landed on his ass.

“ _That_ was not my fault!” Renjun argued when he got up from the floor, pushing Jaemin back and giggling when Jaemin almost fell out of his chair. It was at that moment that Donghyuck decided to destroy the peace surrounding the two males.

“Seems like you two are getting along well!” Donghyuck shouted as he slung an arm over each of their heads and bringing their heads closer to his despite their protests. _Lee Donghyuck, I need to kill you._ Quick as lightning, Jaemin grabbed a pair of scissors and pointed the blade towards Donghyuck, glaring at the other male’s shocked face out of the corner of his eye.

“Jaemin, what the fu-“

“That’s for yelling out my crushes to Injun, you dipshit,” Jaemin said lowly, eyes narrowing when Donghyuck simply laughed in response.

“It worked, didn’t it?!” Donghyuck exclaimed and even Renjun laughed along with him after. Jaemin felt himself pout. _See, it’s times like these where I need Jeno here so he can take the teasing instead of me!_

“Anyway, we have to get going, Hyuck. Min has to go and train,” Renjun stated, pulling Jaemin by the wrist to stand up which Jaemin found very comical since Renjun was weaker than him and couldn’t lift him at all.

“I do?” He asked dumbly and was met with Donghyuck’s confused face along with Renjun’s annoyed one.

“The relay sprint is in two days and you think you don’t need to train for it?” Renjun asked sarcastically, making Jaemin laugh sheepishly while Donghyuck openly laughed at him.

“You actually agreed?! You’re so whipped man!” Jaemin simply kicked Donghyuck’s shin on his way out of the classroom, not complaining about the warmth that spread through his interlocked fingers with Renjun.

 

_Two more days…Jeno, you better wait for us._


	14. Brain Cells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno…you can’t afford to lose anymore brain cells…

“I’ll do it.” _What’re you doing?_

“You’ll do it?” _What is he doing?_

“Yes, Jeno…I’ll do it.” _Huh?_

“THANK YOU SO MUCH, JAEMIN!” _HUH?!_

 

When Huang Renjun looked up from drawing his cubic graph for the investigation, the first thing he noticed was the elated look residing on Jeno’s face. The second thing he noticed was Jaemin sighing and Renjun immediately knew that he had given in to the other’s pestering for him to join the relay team for the athletics carnival in two days. Usually, Renjun would have just stayed quiet but today…today he felt like being a tease.

 

“Finally agreed to him, huh?” He whispered to his (secret) boyfriend next to him, nudging his arm with his mechanical pencil just to annoy him even more. Wiggling his eyebrows, Renjun tried to ignore the curious stare that he felt from the person on the opposite side of the table.

“I would have agreed sooner or later, anyway.” Jaemin’s response was accompanied with a huff that Renjun had to physically restrain himself from cooing at. He took two glances at Jeno who had taken Renjun’s own graph at some point and was hitting his head repeatedly. _Jeno…you can’t afford to lose anymore brain cells…_

“Whipped,” Renjun teased, screaming out in pain when Jaemin’s foot crushed his own. Hissing at the pain that shot through his foot when he tried moving it, Renjun couldn’t even look at Jeno who had lifted his head to find out what the commotion was all about.

“Can you two keep the flirting to a minimum?” The question nearly made Renjun choke on his own saliva but that didn’t stop himself from wanting to drop a hint to Jeno that he should be part of…whatever they were.

“You’re just jealous!” He shouted, confidence deflating when he registered Jaemin’s own message of _‘We’re not flirting’_ that had taken place at the same time. Somehow, the amount of pride that Renjun felt surge through him at the sigh of both Jaemin _and_ Jeno getting red cheeks was addicting to say the very least.

“Renjun!” He heard Jaemin hiss from beside him, making Renjun pout slightly and only jump at Jaemin’s foot stomping on his once more. _Can you tone down the foot war?!_

“I’m sorry, I don’t know if I can wait the next two days out for the carnival…I kinda want to tell him _now_ ,” He whispered back, quietly to prevent Jeno from hearing but he suspected that it didn’t really work…Jeno always had good enough hearing when he wanted to eavesdrop (and he looked like he wanted to eavesdrop now). He felt Jaemin slap his arm just before the bell for lunch rang, witnessing Jeno pack up his belongings and give them a stare that showed how there were small tears building up in his eyes.

“Okay, seriously, you two. Tone it down on the flirting because not all of us want to see your dreamy relationship,” Jeno scolded, escaping the classroom as soon as he could and leaving Renjun bewildered in his dust. _Does he…does he think we’re actually not going to go after him too?_

“Look at what you did, he hates us now!” Jaemin’s exclamation made Renjun’s ear bleed. Before Renjun knew it, he was on falling out of his chair and landed on the floor…on his butt. _I don’t think he_ hates _us…he probably just think that we’re not interested in him so that was not my fault._

“ _That_ was not my fault!” He argued, ass still on the floor as he realised that he probably looked like a child. Hauling himself to his feet, Renjun pushed Jaemin back and couldn’t hold in the giggles that came when the other almost fell off his chair as well.

 

“Seems like you two are getting along well!” Donghyuck’s voice cut their playful banter as he casually brought his arms across their shoulders and pulled their heads closer to his, Renjun and Jaemin protesting all the way. Renjun saw a lethal thought pass through Jaemin’s head and without warning, Jaemin had the blades of a pair of scissors pointing towards Donghyuck’s neck. _Jaemin, what the fu-_

“That’s for yelling out my crushes to Injun, you dipshit.” Was Jaemin’s threat to Donghyuck and Renjun couldn’t help but admit that Donghyuck’s plan worked for them in the end.

“It worked, didn’t it?!” Donghyuck shot back, laughing and compelling Renjun to laugh along with him. _It sure did, Hyuck…it sure did...wait, Jaemin is going to die on the track if he doesn’t train!_

“Anyway, we have to get going, Hyuck. Min has to go and train,” Renjun stated after his revelation and began to pull Jaemin by the wrist to stand up, failing immensely due to not being able to pull the other at all. He could see Jaemin’s own facial features contorting into ones of amusement which only fuelled Renjun’s dislike for the situation more.

“I do?” _What the hell does he mean by ‘I do’?!_

“The relay sprint is in two days and you think you don’t need to train for it?” When Jaemin laughed sheepishly alongside Donghyuck laughing wholeheartedly, Renjun knew that the other wouldn’t dare to do anything but train now.

“You actually agreed?! You’re so whipped man!” Donghyuck shouted as Renjun grabbed Jaemin’s hand and interlocked their fingers, being sure to glare at Jaemin when he kicked Donghyuck’s shin on their way out.

 

_Two more days…and then, we’ll be complete._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever mentioned that you guys are awesome? Because you seriously all are!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS WE'VE REACHED 200 KUDOS AND THAT'S LIKE THE MOST ON ANY STORY I'VE EVER POSTED EVER (even on other sites, I don't get much of that site's equivalent to kudos...) SO THANK YOU IT REALLY MEANS A LOT ^_^
> 
> Also, Jeno's birthday is in three days and this story will probably end in three days too...SO GET READY FOR MORE SPEEDY UPDATES SINCE I'M LITERALLY RUNNING SHORT ON TIME!!!!!!!!


	15. Another Story's Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Jeno had expected that the most disturbing thing that he could possibly witness in his school’s boys bathroom on the second floor of the building was probably someone giving someone else a blow job.
> 
>  
> 
> He did not expect to see the one person that he considered an embodiment of happiness crying right behind the door and nearly squishing him when he opened the door.

“I’ll do it.” _You’ll do it?!_

“You’ll do it?” _Please, do it._

“Yes, Jeno…I’ll do it.” _FINALLY!_

“THANK YOU SO MUCH, JAEMIN!” _I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH-_

 

Jeno didn’t think this day would come - Na Jaemin just agreed to run in their two hundred metre relay for the athletics carnival! _This day will go down in history and I will make sure that it does!_ Giving himself little cheers over his (terrible) cubic graph investigation sheet, Jeno couldn’t help but notice Renjun poking Jaemin’s arm and the two of them conversing in hushed tones. _Jisung Park…you said I had a chance and yet…why does it feel like they’ve already moved beyond being friends without me?_ Feeling the need to actually hit his head, Jeno grabbed Renjun’s graph sheet and attempted to distract himself by comparing their graphs. However, he ended up hitting his head when he realised that he had drawn his own graph wrong. The whispering on the other side of the table became too much for him to bear and Jeno just had to physically break it up.

“Can you two keep the flirting to a minimum?” He deadpanned after Renjun’s yelp of pain since the two opposite him had decided to have something akin to a foot war underneath the table. _Who the fuck plays footsies nowadays anyway?!_

 

“You’re just jealous!”

“We’re not flirting!”

 

Jeno had to physically restrain himself from pounding his head on the table in front of both of his crushes because he didn’t want to look like an idiot again. Although, this was proving to be quite hard as his face was heating up at Renjun’s outburst and his heart was doing flips at Jaemin’s. He heard Jaemin hiss at Renjun and the other reply something about the carnival in two days but Jeno couldn’t bear to listen anymore. Was he jealous of the two in front of him? Yes but it wasn’t just the jealousy that was there. It was also increasing anger at himself for not making a move earlier since the two had probably gotten together without his help and just _goddamn it I was meant to matchmake them!_ The bell for lunch rang, jerking Jeno back into reality and also giving him the freedom to escape the classroom and go somewhere else - anywhere but that classroom.

“Okay, seriously, you two. Tone it down on the flirting because not all of us want to see your dreamy relationship,” He scolded the other two and promptly escaped the classroom, heading first to the boys bathroom to clear his head by washing his face. It _was_ lunch after all but he needed to put away his belongings in his locker before heading to wash his face.

 

~

 

Lee Jeno had expected that the most disturbing thing that he could possibly witness in his school’s boys bathroom on the second floor of the building was probably someone giving someone else a blow job.

 

He did not expect to see the one person that he considered an embodiment of happiness crying right behind the door and nearly squishing him when he opened the door.

 

“Chenle? What the fuck are you doing? Are they bullying you again?!” Jeno asked the questions at rapid fire speed and Chenle immediately sprung up and hugged Jeno’s neck, tears staining his shoulder.

“Hyuuuuuung!” Chenle whined, sobs resonating from his body to Jeno’s, leaving Jeno to sigh and awkwardly pat the younger’s back.

“What’s wrong, Le?” He asked the younger in the gentlest voice that he could muster, hearing the other sniffle loudly and somehow _knowing_ that there would be snot when he was done with this.

“ _Jisung_ is what’s wrong!” _Ah, of course._ “I’m so confused because he cried when Jaemin-hyung ditched him and texted me so I went to go and comfort him! But then…then that idiot just confuses me!” _Yes…I can help you a lot with that information, Chenle…_

“What did he say?”

“He didn’t _say_ anything!” _Huh? That doesn’t sound like Jisung…_

“Then what happened?”

“Ge, he…he _used_ me!” At that point, Jeno pulled back from the hug and looked at the younger’s face probably. The tear stains and sadness were definitely not an act and only led Jeno to more confusion.

“How?”

“He…I asked him what I could do to help him get over Jaemin-hyung since he wanted to _so bad_ and he told me that he needed something to distract him!” _Okay…that sounds like them…_

“And?”

“And then I asked him what because who the hell wants _distraction_ from their _best friend_?! Lunatics! That’s who!” _It happens more often than you think, Chenle._

“Chenle, get to the point.”

“Right, sorry hyung. Anyway, after that he…he asked me to close my eyes and to pretend to be Jaemin-hyung and I was so so _so_ confused-“

“Chenle.”

“He kissed me, hyung! He took my first kiss and pretended that I was Na fucking _Jaemin_!”

 

_What the actual fuck?!_

 

“Why did you let him do that?!” _Why the hell would_ anyone _let him do that?!_

“I didn’t know that he would do that!” Jeno let out a groan of frustration and began pacing in the boys bathroom.

“Chenle…you…I’m telling Mark-hyung,” He stated, whipping out his phone with lightning fast speed and already opening up his recent messages with Mark.

“No! You can’t!” Chenle protested as he ran towards Jeno and locked his phone to prevent the older from doing anything.

“Why not?” _Why shouldn’t I?_

“I don’t know! I don’t want Jisung to get in trouble!” _Of course…_

“Well _someone_ needs to set his brain straight! I don’t _care_ if he’s heartbroken, he can’t do that!” _No one can do that!_

“But hyung-“

 

“Why the hell are you two so noisy?” Mark’s annoyed voice cut the fight between the two teenagers as they simply stared in horror at the newcomer. “I could hear you from outside miles away, people were starting to think you were both hooking up in here.”

 

“Yes because arguing about your stupid little brother totally implies that my dick is up his ass,” Jeno replied, sarcasm dripping from his words as Mark raised his eyebrow.

“What did Jisung do this time?”

“That idiot kissed this idiot and pretended that he was kissing the idiot named Na Jaemin,” Jeno summed up the story and Chenle squawked indignantly, slapping his hand over Jeno’s mouth. _I’m doing this to_ help _you!_

“He what?! Chenle, is this true?!” Mark asked, surprised beyond relief and somehow Jeno could see Mark’s reaction from a mile away. Probably due to embarrassment, Jeno observed Chenle nod and look at the ground before Mark let out a groan in frustration.

“That _idiot_. He needs to keep his thoughts in check,” Mark mumbled before sighing deeply. “I’ll deal with it, don’t worry Chenle. Just make sure no one thinks that one of your dicks is up the other’s ass alright?” Mark warned them before exiting to probably find Jisung and interrogate him.

 

_What a day…I wonder how this will play out…_


	16. Jaemin's Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep running. You have to keep running. Jeno’s right there and then this whole bullshit race will be over.

_Keep running. You have to keep running. Jeno’s right there and then this whole bullshit race will be over._

 

Pain climbing up his legs, Jaemin kept pushing forward with the baton in front of him as Jeno cleanly took it off him and ran. Slowing down his pace, Jaemin stared at the other’s retreating form and silently sent his prayers to the heavens for them to win this. He knew how much Jeno wanted to win this relay with Mark leaving at the end of the year and while he was building up speed like crazy these past two days, Jaemin decided that he wanted to win it too.

 

_“Why do you want to win so much, Jeno?”_

_“It’s Mark’s last year, it’s our second last year and I want to win something with you beside me since we’re best friends and all. Otherwise, what can I brag about to Jisung in the future?!”_

_“Aren’t you two meant to be running and not talking?”_

_“Oh shit! Renjun, we are! Jeno go over there!”_

_“Don’t forget to hold the baton properly, Jaemin!”_

 

Smiling at the memory, Jaemin took a deep breath and cupped his hands around his mouth.

 

“RUN FASTER YOU DIPSHIT!” He shouted, ignoring the alarmed looks that teachers gave him as he witnessed Jeno run faster and pass who was currently in third and second place out of the seven houses that were competing. _One more place…we can win this…_

“LEE JENO YOU BETTER WIN!” Jaemin heard a usually quiet voice scream over the loudspeaker for the announcer of the carnival with a lot of scoldings from teachers following the outburst. _Renjun? Since when did_ Renjun _out of all people break rules?_ Diverting his attention back to Jeno’s form, Jaemin couldn’t hear anything but his own scream when Jeno finally crossed the finish line…

 

With every other house crossing it after him.

 

Using strength that his legs protested against, Jaemin sprinted to Jeno and jumped on him with his arms around the older’s neck and his legs around the older’s waist. He felt Jeno stiffen in surprise with a small _‘oomph’_ before the other’s hands landed cautiously on Jaemin’s hips to steady him. Burying his face into Jeno’s shoulder, Jaemin sighed in content as he waited for the others on their team (Mark and Woojin) to congratulate the two of them before saying anything.

“Jeno Lee! Jeno Lee! You crossed first, Jeno Lee!” He heard Mark exclaim and felt the pats that Mark gave the other after. He felt Jeno’s chuckle more than he heard it and nearly melted at the feeling of Jeno’s chest moving against his.

“We did it! Our house finally came first in something! Good job guys!” Woojin shouted crazily like the odd senior he was and Jaemin guessed that he was doing some embarrassing dance considering Jeno and Mark’s awkward chuckles. When he was sure that the others were far away, Jaemin lifted his head and found himself staring at a pair of smiling eyes.

“Thanks Jaemin for doing this with us, we really wouldn’t have won without you,” Jeno whispered to him and Jaemin felt his cheeks heating up, settling for a nod as his response. Jaemin noticed the other’s forehead covered in a light sheet of sweat as his heart beat picked up pace and the way that Jeno’s cheeks coloured in the span of three seconds (yes, he counted). He saw Jeno’s mouth moving- signalling that the other was talking - but Jaemin couldn’t hear anything over his thoughts of how _pretty Jeno’s lips look and I wonder what they would taste like._

 

Before he knew it, Na Jaemin felt someone else’s lips on top of his and suddenly the feeling of light headedness was becoming overwhelming but Jaemin couldn’t bring himself to stop. He tasted sweat, which he had expected since Jeno and himself _did_ just finish a race, but he also tasted a hint of the strawberry lollipop that the other had eaten prior to the race. Wanting to taste more, Jaemin swiped his tongue over the other’s bottom lip and practically _mewled_ when he got to taste more of that sweet strawberry taste until-

 

_Shit. Fuck. Crap. Jaemin, you pathetic idiot-_

 

_I think I fucked everything up._

 

Hurriedly pulling back and looking at the other’s shocked face, Jaemin forced himself to jump out of Jeno’s arms to run away when another arm hooked around his neck and pulled him down. Hitting his forehead harshly with Jeno’s, Jaemin apologised and turned to glare at the culprit - Huang Renjun. _Of fucking course._

“You two did so good out there! Our house won’t be bullied anymore! Oh my god, I’m so proud of you two!” Renjun shouted and continued to shout praises until he realised the awkward vibes that Jaemin and Jeno were both giving. Jaemin felt Renjun glance between himself and Jeno and suddenly found a piece of disgusting chewing gum on the floor really interesting. “What’s up with you two?” _Renjun, don’t ask that-_

“Jaemin…you…you kissed me.” He heard Jeno mumble and Jaemin felt his face heating up, ignoring the devilish smirk that Renjun was giving him.

“Look! I-I can explain! Jeno, I-“ His explanation was cut off by the shortest of them three laughing his head off, making the other two look at him like crazy.

“Jaemin! That’s unfair! Jeno! I want a kiss too!” Renjun whined through his laughs and made a bunch of kissy faces at Jeno who looked at him in confusion.

“What-“ Before Jeno got a chance to finish his sentence, Jaemin was laughing quietly at the eye roll that Renjun gave the other before he roughly grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Smiling to himself, Jaemin observed Renjun who was gently kissing Jeno and Jeno who had his eyes open in shock and seemed to be as still as a brick wall. _Was that how he was when I kissed him? But this sight…it’s actually really cute and hot at the same time…_ Seeing Renjun pull away, Jaemin laughed at the oldest of the three present when he blushed and hid behind Jaemin’s taller frame.

“So you kiss him and run?” Jaemin asked the other teasingly, aware that Jeno’s eyes were staring at them in his dazed state. Renjun giggled and buried his face in the middle of Jaemin’s back.

“Just tell him to date us already,” Renjun replied and peeked at Jaemin a bit, making Jaemin laugh once more at how _cute_ he was.

 

“Okay, you two seriously need to explain things to me right now. If this is a joke, I swear I’m going to grab a knife and-“

“Jeno, date us,” Jaemin stated, cursing his brain and it’s choice of words as he felt Renjun place his hands on his shoulders and elevating himself to peek at the other from behind him. He saw Jeno’s cheeks colour again and the other struggle to find a choice of words.

“What?”

“Jeno, date us,” Jaemin repeated, staring at the other’s eyes seriously this time.

“Jaemin, you can’t expect me to-“

“Jeno, date us.”

“Renjun, please explain for me-“

“Jeno, date us.”

“Jaemin, I wasn’t talking to you-“

“Jeno, date us.”

“Look, I don’t know _what_ game you’re playing but-“

 

“JENO JUST FUCKING DATE US!” Renjun screamed from behind Jaemin, effectively making Jaemin’s right ear ring. Being mature, Jaemin shoved his elbow backwards to hit the older in the stomach and felt satisfied when he heard Renjun grunt.

“You two are actually serious about this, aren’t you?” Jeno asked them and Jaemin noticed a scared tone in his voice. _Is he not agreeing because he thinks we like each other?_ “But aren’t you two…you know…” Jeno continued, making a weird hand gesture that Jaemin only stared at in confusion. Jaemin heard Renjun sigh deeply and decided to let the older deal with the idiot.

“Yes, we like each other, Jeno. Yes, we’re dating each other, Jeno. Yes, we like you too, Jeno,” Renjun stated in one breath, taking another breath once he was done. “That’s why we’re asking you to date us - both of us. And…and if you only like one of us, then we’re not going to date you. It’s either both of us or none of us.” Jaemin would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t flutter at the other’s words. Smiling once more to himself, Jaemin turned around to walk behind Renjun and hug the shorter male from behind, placing his chin on top of his head.

“So, will you be our boyfriend, Lee Jeno?” Jaemin asked him, glad that his voice came out steady and not haywire like his heart was currently. He watched as Jeno walked closer to them and placed a kiss on the top of Renjun’s forehead.

“Yes,” Jeno whispered lightly, looking at Renjun with so much adoration in his eyes. Jaemin kept watching when Jeno diverted those eyes to his own and still kept watching when he saw Jeno move closer until a pair of lips were pressed to his own forehead. “And yes.”

 

One beat.

 

Two beats.

 

Three beats.

 

“You’re not joking, right?” Jaemin heard himself say and mentally slapped himself while Renjun physically slapped his arm, glaring up at him. He heard Jeno’s melodious laughter mingling with Renjun’s, both of them compelling his own laugh to make itself known.

“No, Jaemin. No, I’m not,” Jeno wheezed out and Jaemin smiled, giggling while Renjun cheered in his arms.

“Jaemin!” Jaemin heard Renjun squeak and looked down to give the other a questioning look when he felt a hand curl around the nape of his neck, bringing him down to connect his lips with someone else’s. Smiling into the kiss, Jaemin closed his eyes and kissed back.

 

If kissing Jeno was soft and tasted like strawberries and sweat, kissing Renjun was full of passion and creamy chocolate that Renjun loved to snack on. Jaemin couldn’t resist his tongue from coming out again and swiping against Renjun’s bottom lip, humming in satisfaction when he tasted more chocolate. He felt Renjun nibble softly on his own bottom lip before opening his mouth, Renjun’s tongue inviting Jaemin’s own into his mouth. Caressing the older’s tongue with his own, Jaemin was more disappointed when he felt someone pull Renjun away from him.

“I love you two and all and seeing you kiss is super hot but we need to get off the track. The carnival isn’t done,” Jeno stated, holding both of them by the back of their collars and Jaemin exchanged a look with Renjun. _I’ll do it if you do._ Smiling at each other, they both broke free from Jeno’s grasp, Jaemin kissing Jeno’s right cheek while Renjun kissed his left and ran away like two little mischievous kids, laughing all the way.

 

“Oh, happy birthday by the way,” Jaemin whispered once they were all walking towards the stands. He saw Renjun gasp and turn to Jeno as well.

“Happy birthday! I’ll give you your present later!” Jaemin couldn’t help but laugh at Renjun and repeat his words to Jeno, remembering the guitar case that was chilling in his bedroom, unwrapped.

“It’s okay, you two are enough of a present for me,” Jeno replied and Jaemin made a disgusted face at him, Renjun mirroring the expression.

“That was cheesy, Jeno.”

“Ewwww! Jeno’s a sucker for cheesy things!”

Jaemin had never laughed more in his life than the next moments that followed because Jeno had protested against their claims, cheeks harbouring a beautiful red hue as Renjun’s laughter pierced his ears.

 

_This…now this is what I’ve been waiting for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will upload Renjun's POV of the carnival and on Jeno's birthday, I will upload Jeno's POV of the carnival + the events that followed in ONLY Jeno's POV since it's his day and all~! Cracks In The Smile will also be crossing over soon and you'll be able to see NoRenMin's epilogue there once it does. Once this story ends, I will also add Donghyuck's version so try to guess who it's going to be about (other than Donghyuck)~!


	17. Renjun's Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You better keep running, Jaemin! Come on! So close to Jeno too!

_You better keep running, Jaemin! Come on! So close to Jeno too!_

 

Renjun watched on as he stealthily snuck past all of the teachers who were guarding the announcer area from students who thought that they could use the carnival as a free day. He saw Jaemin’s form coming closer to Jeno’s and had to place a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming at his boyfriend ( _one_ of his boyfriends, even though the second didn’t know it) to hurry _the goddamn fuck up._ It wasn’t long until Renjun saw Jeno smoothly grab the baton off Jaemin and run like his life depended on it.

 

_“Why do you want to win so much, Jeno?”_

_“It’s Mark’s last year, it’s our second last year and I want to win something with you beside me since we’re best friends and all. Otherwise, what can I brag about to Jisung in the future?!”_

_“Aren’t you two meant to be running and not talking?”_

_“Oh shit! Renjun, we are! Jeno go over there!”_

_“Don’t forget to hold the baton properly, Jaemin!”_

 

Renjun felt himself smile at the memory, reminiscing in it, only for himself to be brought back by Jaemin’s voice hollering “RUN FASTER YOU DIPSHIT!” _Well…that’s one way to court him…_

Sneakily grabbing the microphone that was out of the teachers’ view, Renjun hastily turned the loudspeaker on and screamed into the microphone, aiming to make Jeno hear it and somehow attempt to capture his heart.

“LEE JENO YOU BETTER WIN!” He screamed into the microphone, ignoring all of the teacher’s protests and scoldings as he witnessed Jeno smile slightly and run even faster, passing the house that was in currently in first place and finishing the race once and for all. Hurriedly apologising to the teachers and bowing, Renjun ran to congratulate his two boyfriends (even though one didn’t know they were dating) and saw that their other teammates, Mark and Woojin, were already congratulating them (although, Mark was patting Jeno’s back really hard and Woojin was doing some weird dance). _Wait…is that…is that Jaemin who’s on him?! That’s not fair!_

 

Renjun stopped in his path when he saw Jaemin lean in and kiss Jeno, feeling slightly betrayed at the sight. That betrayal was overridden with the warm feeling that spread throughout his body as he watched his two crushes kiss - Jeno was obviously shocked, judging from his wide eyes and tensed body - and also wondered what it would feel like to kiss Jeno and Jaemin as well. _Hang on, JAEMIN YOU WERE MEANT TO WAIT FOR ME!_ Running up to the two, Renjun hooked his arms around each of their necks once they had pulled apart and brought their heads closer to his own, watching them bump each other and laughing at how stupid both of them were.

 

“You two did so good out there! Our house won’t be bullied anymore! Oh my god, I’m so proud of you two!” Renjun exclaimed, praising them with everything that he had. “I can’t believe you two pulled that off, especially you Jaemin-“ He looked between the two who were in front of him and noticed that Jaemin wasn’t meeting Jeno’s eyes. _Didn’t Jaemin confess?_ “What’s up with you two?”

“Jaemin…you…you kissed me.” Renjun heard Jeno mumble and gave Jaemin a smirk because _he hadn’t confessed yet and probably was still waiting for Renjun._ Renjun enjoyed the way that Jaemin’s cheeks coloured as he hurried rushed to explain the situation to Jeno.

“Look! I-I can explain! Jeno, I-“ It was at this moment that Renjun couldn’t hold his laughter back anymore and just let it come out, aware that the two were looking at him like he was a madman.

“Jaemin! That’s unfair! Jeno! I want a kiss too!” Renjun shouted, whining through giggles and laughter while he made kiss faces at the other who was staring at him confused. Rolling his eyes and not even letting Jeno ask what he was going to do, Renjun gently placed his lips on top of the other’s and relishing in the sweet warmth that began to blossom in his chest. The faint taste of strawberries stained his lips and Renjun cherished all that he could taste from Jeno’s lips. Pushing forward a little bit more, Renjun slowly got Jeno to relax a little before pulling away and suddenly feeling embarrassed at the sweet and innocent kiss. He ignored Jaemin’s laughter (that was clearly being directed at him) as he hid behind the taller, burying his head in his back.

“So you kiss him and run?” He heard Jaemin ask him and Renjun let out a high pitched whine that was too soft for Jaemin’s ears.

“Just tell him to date us already,” He replied, peeking at Jaemin and pouting when he heard him laugh at him again.

 

“Okay, you two seriously need to explain things to me right now. If this is a joke, I swear I’m going to grab a knife and-“

“Jeno, date us,” Jaemin stated and Renjun mentally slapped himself, wanting to slap the younger a lot too at the blunt statement. Placing his hands on Jaemin’s shoulders, Renjun lifted himself to peek at Jeno from behind his shoulders and saw Jeno’s cheeks redden more than what Jeno would have liked as he struggled to form a reply. _Heh…cute._

“What?” _Date us._

“Jeno, date us.”

“Jaemin, you can’t expect me to-“ _date us?_

“Jeno, date us.”

“Renjun, please explain for me-“ _to date us?_

“Jeno, date us.”

“Jaemin, I wasn’t talking to you-“ _but date us._

“Jeno, date us.”

“Look, I don’t know _what_ game you’re playing but-“ _date us._

 

“JENO JUST FUCKING DATE US!” Renjun screamed, probably killing Jaemin’s ear as he had been fed up with the idiots arguing. He felt an elbow hit his stomach and grunted in slight pain, making a mental note to make Jaemin eat more so his elbow wouldn’t be so goddamn sharp.

“You two are actually serious about this, aren’t you?” He heard Jeno ask and Renjun noticed that the other seemed scared. _Scared of what? Us liking each other?_ “But aren’t you two…you know…” Jeno said, making some weird hand gesture at the end of the thought and Renjun sighed when he finally understood. _This idiot._

“Yes, we like each other, Jeno. Yes, we’re dating each other, Jeno. Yes, we like you too, Jeno,” He stated, taking a breath at the end since breathing proved to be a bit difficult in this situation. “That’s why we’re asking you to date us - both of us. And…and if you only like one of us, then we’re not going to date you. It’s either both of us or none of us.” Renjun finished, feeling scared and exposed when Jaemin walked away only to go behind him and hug him. _Don’t leave, not yet. I don’t want to go through this alone._

“So, will you be our boyfriend, Lee Jeno?” He heard Jaemin ask Jeno, Jaemin’s chin on Renjun’s head as Renjun looked at Jeno pleadingly, wanting him to agree to the question. His heart beat quickened when he saw Jeno walk closer and lean towards his face, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

“Yes,” He heard Jeno whisper, watching even more as Jeno looked up at Jaemin with such love struck eyes before placing a kiss on Jaemin’s forehead as well. “And yes.”

 

One second.

 

Two seconds.

 

Three seconds.

 

“You’re not joking, right?” Renjun heard Jaemin ask from above him and Renjun slapped one of the arms that were currently hugging him, mentally facepalming at the younger’s question. _Seriously, who asks that, Jaemin?_ Laughing along with Jeno, Renjun felt glad when he heard Jaemin’s laughter mingle with theirs as well.

“No, Jaemin. No, I’m not,” Jeno forced out between his giggled and Renjun cheered to himself, glad that everything had worked out with the best result possible. _Wait, I want to kiss Jaemin too!_

“Jaemin!” He squeaked out, turning to hook his hand behind Jaemin’s neck and pulling him down to taste his lips as well. He had wanted to do this for so long - since that incident in the bathroom - so he didn’t hold back, kissing Jaemin as hard as he could without being called out by the teachers who were on supervision. He tasted the sweetness of peaches off Jaemin’s lips and shivered when he felt Jaemin’s tongue swipe against his bottom lip. Nibbling on Jaemin’s bottom lip softly, Renjun opened his mouth and lead Jaemin’s tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste him more and more-

 

He nearly whined when he felt someone pull him away from Jaemin by the back of his collar.

 

“I love you two and all and seeing you kiss is super hot but we need to get off the track. The carnival isn’t done,” Jeno stated and Renjun exchanged a look with Jaemin who was also being held by his collar by Jeno. _I’ll do it if you do._ Smiling at Jaemin, swooning internally when Jaemin smiled back, Renjun broke free from Jeno’s grasp and landed a light kiss on the other’s left cheek, Jaemin mimicking his moves to Jeno’s right. Giggling, Renjun ran away with Jaemin, laughing until they were what they deemed a safe distance from Jeno.

“Oh, happy birthday by the way,” Jaemin whispered once they were walking to the stands, making Renjun gasp in realisation that he hadn’t greeted the other a happy birthday either.

“Happy birthday! I’ll give you your present later!” He exclaimed, hearing Jaemin laugh before he repeated his words. _I hope he likes what I got him…_

“It’s okay, you two are enough of a present for me.” He heard Jeno reply and Renjun pulled the same disgusted face that Jaemin already had plastered on his face.

“That was cheesy Jeno,” He stated, making puking sounds quietly.

“Ewwww! Jeno’s a sucker for cheesy things!”

Laughing when Jeno protested their claims, Renjun bathed in happiness as Jeno’s cheeks became red once more and Jaemin’s laugh made him feel warm to the bones.

 

_Now this is what I call complete._


	18. Jeno's Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more…A little more and I can grab the baton and end this…Come on, Jaemin - fourth isn’t bad-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE JENO! \\(^0^)/

_Just a little more…A little more and I can grab the baton and end this…Come on, Jaemin - fourth isn’t bad-_

 

Getting ready to grab the baton off Jaemin, Jeno readied his stance and took a few deep breaths. The weight of the baton in his hands were familiar and his only signal to run like his life depended on it.

 

_“Why do you want to win so much, Jeno?”_

_“It’s Mark’s last year, it’s our second last year and I want to win something with you beside me since we’re best friends and all. Otherwise, what can I brag about to Jisung in the future?!”_

_“Aren’t you two meant to be running and not talking?”_

_“Oh shit! Renjun, we are! Jeno go over there!”_

_“Don’t forget to hold the baton properly, Jaemin!”_

 

“RUN FASTER YOU DIPSHIT!”

 

Smiling slightly, Jeno increased his speed and passed whoever was in third place. _Two more places._ Through sheer determination, Jeno willed his legs to move faster and finally conquered second place as well.

“LEE JENO YOU BETTER WIN!” Jeno heard someone shout over the loudspeaker of the carnival and nearly stopped since he knew that Huang Renjun barely did anything that wasn’t legal. _Barely._ Smiling even more, he ran and thought of Mark and Woojin - the seniors who would never have a chance to do this again - as well and Jaemin and Renjun - _Jaemin_ who had agreed to the race last minute and _Renjun_ who had broken his good boy acts just for him. He didn’t even register the moment that he crossed the finish line but he did register everyone’s screams when he did, making him look back and count six other people who still had to finish the race. Shocked beyond belief, Jeno saw a mop of light brown hair before he felt a weight literally hanging off his front, stiffening at the contact that could have been anyone. _Wait…this cologne…_

 

_…Jaemin._

 

Hesitantly, Jeno placed his hands on the younger’s hips to steady him as Jaemin buried his face in Jeno’s shoulder. _Oh god, if you’re out there…I don’t want to die today…please save me from freaking Na Jaemin._

“Jeno Lee! Jeno Lee! You crossed first, Jeno Lee!” He heard Mark shout as the older made his way towards them, eyebrow raising when he saw their position. Jeno simply smiled back sheepishly while Mark patted his back a bit too harshly, smirking and winking like the dork he is.

“We did it! Our house finally came first in something! Good job guys!” He heard Woojin shout in his Busan accent, promptly performing some weird dance after and making Jeno chuckle at his senior’s odd antics.

“I’ll drag him away - just don’t do anything R-rated,” Mark whispered to him before giving him one last pat on the back and dragging Woojin by the neck to the stands. Jeno’s gaze was torn from his seniors when the koala in his arms looked up at him, making Jeno smile.

“Thanks Jaemin for doing this with us, we really wouldn’t have won without you,” He whispered to the other, getting a nod in response. He felt his face heat up at the sudden realisation of their close proximity and just _wow, Jaemin’s a lot more prettier than I originally thought-_

 

He did not expect Na Jaemin’s face to come closer to his.

 

Nor did he expect for Na Jaemin’s lips to land on top of his.

 

_What the fuck is happening?! Isn’t he with Renjun?!_

 

Feeling the other’s lips move against his own, Jeno was too shocked to do anything more than notice the sweet taste of peaches that lingered on the other’s lips that was mixed with sweat. _Very romantic…sweat._ When he felt Jaemin’s tongue glide swiftly over his bottom lip, Lee Jeno knew that he was positively and utterly fucked. _You’ve kissed him now…you’re going to want more now…_

 

Just like how he didn’t expect Na Jaemin to kiss him, Lee Jeno didn’t expect Na Jaemin to pull away so abruptly and escape his hold with so eagerly. He saw Jaemin turn to run away when someone shorter hooked their arm around his neck and pulled down, effectively causing Jeno’s own forehead to hit Jaemin’s. Muttering an apology, Jeno decided to glare at the culprit.

“You two did so good out there! Our house won’t be bullied anymore! Oh my god, I’m so proud of you two!” He heard Renjun shout, glare being cut short when he saw how happy the other was and felt his stomach drop. _They’re not yours…and why won’t Jaemin look at me?_ “What’s up with you two?” Snapping out his daze, Jeno looked at Jaemin who was still stubbornly avoiding his eyes.

“Jaemin…you…you kissed me,” He mumbled, ever so quietly and saw Jaemin’s cheeks colour ever so slightly.

“Look! I-I can explain! Jeno, I-“ The other protested, hands going everywhere before Renjun’s laugh cut him off. _Did Renjun take a drug or something? First he breaks into the announcer area to use the loudspeaker and now this…_

“Jaemin! That’s unfair! Jeno! I want a kiss too!” He heard Renjun whine and Jeno swore that he was probably dying at that moment from all of the cute kiss faces the shorter was directing at him. Confused beyond belief, Jeno saw Renjun roll his eyes and grab his shirt before he could even ask what was going on.

 

Jeno concluded that he must have been dreaming when Huang Renjun’s lips gently caressed his own, the faint taste of chocolate invading his mouth. Tension slowly leaving his body, Jeno felt Renjun pull away and only continued staring at him with wide eyes as he ran behind Jaemin, hiding adorably and if Jeno wasn’t confused as fuck right now, he would have probably laughed.

“Okay, you two seriously need to explain things to me right now. If this is a joke, I swear I’m going to grab a knife and-“

“Jeno, date us.” Jaemin stated, making Jeno splutter nonsense as his brain tried to think of a decent response. He saw Renjun peek from behind Jaemin’s shoulders and felt his face heat up again at the stares that the two in front of him were giving him.

“What?”

“Jeno, date us.” _What?!_

“Jaemin, you can’t expect me to-“

“Jeno, date us.” _Come on, be serious for once._

“Renjun, please explain for me-“

“Jeno, date us.” _Jaemin, stop…it’s not good for my heart…_

“Jaemin, I wasn’t talking to you-“

“Jeno, date us.” _Ugh…_

“Look, I don’t know _what_ game you’re playing but-“

 

“JENO JUST FUCKING DATE US!” Jeno heard Renjun scream, effectively cutting all of Jeno’s brain cells and making him stand there, blinking like the idiot he is. He didn’t even see Jaemin elbow Renjun in the stomach because he was too busy trying not to make a fool of himself.

“You two are actually serious about this, aren’t you?” He heard himself asking, mentally facepalming at the question. _Jaemin literally told you to date them - both of them like ten times and Renjun just swore at you…of course, they’re serious._ “But aren’t you two…you know…” He continued, scared because _what if he was wrong?_ He settled for making some odd hand gesture that he had once seen Woojin do and only looked at the two in front of him pathetically.

“Yes, we like each other, Jeno. Yes, we’re dating each other, Jeno. Yes, we like you too, Jeno.” At Renjun’s words, Jeno took a deep breath. “That’s why we’re asking you to date us - both of us. And…and if you only like one of us, then we’re not going to date you. It’s either both of us or none of us.” Jeno had never so treasured in his life when he saw the obvious swirls of love that resided within Renjun’s orbs. Jeno’s gaze, however, was stolen by a certain light brown haired male walking behind the shorter one in front of him, hugging him adorably from behind. _Wow…I didn’t think they could get any cuter…_

“So, will you be our boyfriend, Lee Jeno?” He heard Jaemin ask, eyes filled with the same swirls of love that occupied Renjun’s orbs and Jeno’s heart was surely overworking right now. Walking towards the pair, Jeno simply smiled at their curious faces and unspoken questions.

“Yes.” One kiss. “And yes.” Two kisses.

 

One blink.

 

Two blinks.

 

Three blinks.

 

“You’re not joking, right?” Jeno felt himself laugh at Jaemin’s question, watching Renjun slap his arms until all three of them were drowning in their own laughter.

“No, Jaemin. No, I’m not,” He spoke between his fits of laughter, eyes crinkling at the sight of Jaemin smiling so much and Renjun cheering.

“Jaemin!” Renjun suddenly chirped, turning around in the aforementioned male’s arms and pulling Jaemin down to connect their lips. At that point, Jeno felt something in his stomach move - affection and pride - when he realised that his two _boyfriends_ (yes, he couldn’t believe that right now and would say it until he _did_ ) were kissing very intimately in the middle of the tracks of the athletics carnival. He witnessed Jaemin’s tongue swipe slowly against Renjun’s bottom lip, saw Renjun nibble on the other’s lip in response and got lost in the sight of both of them opening their mouths and-

 

Pulling them apart before they got unwanted attention (or before Jeno got an unwanted situation), Jeno sighed when he saw that both were so close to whining.

“I love you two and all and seeing you kiss is super hot but we need to get off the track. The carnival isn’t done,” He stated, seeing Renjun and Jaemin exchange looks that conveyed their thoughts more than accurately. Raising his eyebrows at both of them, Jeno nearly cursed when he felt them slip out of his grasp and felt two pairs of lips come into contact with his cheeks sloppily. _I’m pretty sure Jaemin just_ licked _my right cheek but whatever…_ The two then laughed and ran away, stopping once they were off the tracks and left Jeno in a slightly more than dazed state.

 

“Oh, happy birthday by the way.” He heard Jaemin whisper on their way to the stands, Renjun gasping soon afterwards. _Oh yeah…it_ is _my birthday today…_

“Happy birthday! I’ll give you your present later!” Renjun shouted, making Jaemin laugh before the latter repeated his words. _Okay, say something to make them swoon._

“It’s okay, you two are enough of a present for me,” He said sweetly, not expecting the faces of disgust that he was met with.

“That was cheesy Jeno.” _This fucking idiot making puking sounds-_

“Ewwww! Jeno’s a sucker for cheesy things!” _Why the hell do I like these two anyway?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

“I’M NOT BEING CHEESY!” Jeno protested, keeping up is string of protests until they reached the stands, cheeks red with Renjun and Jaemin’s laughter ringing in his ears. _I…I think I owe you one, Jisung Park…_

 

_Actually, never mind. You made Chenle cry._


	19. And The Events That Followed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever Jeno expected, it was not this.
> 
>  
> 
> It was not lying on his bed at home in his bedroom while his parents were in the living room and having two insanely hot yet cute boyfriends hovering over him.

Whatever Jeno expected, it was not this.

 

It was not lying on his bed at home in his bedroom while his parents were in the living room and having two insanely hot yet cute boyfriends hovering over him.

 

“Don’t be so nervous, Jeno! It makes _me_ nervous,” Renjun huffed out, leaning slightly on Jaemin’s shoulder who placed his hand around the smaller’s shoulders in comfort.

“Jeno’s just nervous because we’re awesome,” Jaemin stated, laughing at the end and making the smaller male laugh along with him. “Anyway, we can do this later. First, Jeno’s presents!” Jaemin exclaimed, pulling Renjun and himself off Jeno to sit on the bed, backs against the wall. Sitting up, Jeno mimicked their positions before Jaemin shuffled over to his right side, abandoning Renjun on his left.

“Birthday boy has to be in the middle,” Jaemin stated, winking and causing Renjun to poke Jeno’s cheek when he blushed. _These two…I swear to god…They’re going to be the death of me…_

“Here’s mine!” Renjun shouted, running over to his bag in the corner of the room and handing over a small box to him. Jeno slowly and cautiously took the box from Renjun’s hands, opening it with Jaemin curiously leaning on his shoulder as the person who gifted the present sat back down and began to fiddle with his thumbs.

 

Once the lid was off, Jeno was met with a shiny metal necklace that had the iconic happy and sad masks connected to the chain. Another circle was connected above the masks with the words _‘Theatre Nerd’_ engraved on it, making Jeno laugh a bit since he knew that Renjun loved to see him act whenever he was practicing for drama. Poking Jaemin in the side, Jeno couldn’t help but chuckle at the other’s surprised face. _Why do you have to be so cute???_

“Put it on for me?” He asked the younger who smiled brightly in response and held out his hand for Jeno to give the necklace to him. Once he did, it didn’t take long before he felt Jaemin’s fingers brushing against his neck as the cold metal chain’s clasp was connected behind him.

“All done!” Jaemin whispered happily, making Jeno smile once more and press a kiss to the other’s nose in thanks. Turning to Renjun, Jeno wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pressed multiple kisses on the other’s temples, cheeks, nose and jawline.

“Thank you so much, Injun. I love it,” Jeno whispered in Renjun’s ear, feeling the other shiver and placed one final kiss on his ear in thanks. Turning to Jaemin (who was probably feeling neglected at this point in time), Jeno smiled lazily before wrapping his left arm around Renjun’s waist. “Your turn.” Seeing Jaemin laugh unsteadily, Jeno and Renjun both raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s still at my place…I’ll be back in ten minutes!” Jaemin exclaimed, running out of the bedroom door and probably out of the house as well to grab his present. Jeno and Renjun couldn’t contain their laughter when they saw the scene, arms automatically wrapping around each other with heads resting on each other’s shoulders as their bodies shook. Leaning more of his weight on Renjun, Jeno wasn’t surprised when the two toppled over onto the bed with Jeno’s frame barely crushing Renjun’s own.

“He’s so cute but so stupid,” Jeno heard Renjun say in between his laughs and giggles, cheeks slightly red from their position. _You’re probably the cutest out of all of us…_

“At least we agree on one thing,” Jeno replied and felt his heart do flips when he saw Renjun smile brightly at him and just _are those angels singing? I’m pretty sure those are angels singing-_

“Getting freaky without me? I’m offended,” Jaemin’s voice suddenly broke their reverie and Jeno could feel his own cheeks heating up even more now, Renjun’s already a dark crimson.

“You took too long, that’s why,” Jeno replied, mentally noting to himself to buy a brain filter if they were ever available online. He heard Jaemin chuckle and saw the other haul something into the room.

 

A black case in the size of a guitar, multiple stickers of his friends and himself littering the side as Jaemin smugly held it out to him. _How did they even customise the stickers…what?!_

“I…I don’t know what to say other than ‘thank you’…” Jeno trailed off, eyes switching between Jaemin’s pretty face and the guitar case that was obviously decorated _for him._

“You don’t need to say anything other than ‘thank you’ to me. But you do need to thank Jisung as well, we did a joint gift,” Jaemin explained and Jeno willed himself to nod before springing up from the bed and tackling Jaemin into a hug, effectively causing Jaemin to bump into the wall behind him with no space between their bodies.

“Thank you so so much, Jaemin,” Jeno whispered into the other’s neck and felt the other laugh before feeling another pair of arms slink around his waist and a slight weight on the middle of his back. _Renjun._

“It’s alright, it’s your birthday after all,” Jaemin replied, carding his hands through Jeno’s hair. Jeno felt Renjun move away and instantly looked behind him to see the other coming around to his side, standing next to Jaemin.

“Happy birthday Jeno,” Renjun said, leaning his head on Jaemin’s shoulder once more and smiling with his eyes filled to the brim with admiration. Jeno could feel himself mirror the expression and saw Jaemin mirroring it too after.

“Yeah, happy birthday, idiot,” Jaemin said affectionately, making Jeno release his arms from around Jaemin’s waist and rewrap them around _both_ Jaemin and Renjun’s waists.

“Thank you, guys. Really…god, I love you so much,” Jeno whispered, nuzzling his nose into their hair while he heard several giggles from below him. Feeling Jaemin pull away, Jeno felt his stomach drop when he saw the other’s smirk.

“Jaemin, what are you planning?” Renjun asked the younger cautiously, voicing Jeno’s own thoughts as Jaemin’s smirk only got bigger.

“Kissing party!” The youngest screamed, tackling both Jeno and Renjun to the floor before placing hazardous kisses all of their faces and necks, pulling out laughs from both of the males on the floor. Jeno was still laughing when Renjun recovered, relishing in the kisses of affection that the two hovering above him were giving him and Jeno knew that he was never going to trade this for the world when he felt Jaemin’s lips touch his own while Renjun softly kissed the right side of his neck.

 

_I’ll text Jisung later to thank him…for now, I need to focus on these two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, this story is now finally over~! I will be posting some one shots for this trio since I love them a lot but the main story of NoRenMin has come to a close...*wipes away one tear* 
> 
> All joking aside, I really hope you guys enjoyed this journey because I really enjoyed writing it! If you want to see more of them, go and check out the rest of this series since their little epilogue will be scattered in there. So until we meet again, reader...until we meet again~!
> 
> ^_^
> 
> Also: If anyone's interested, the necklace that Renjun got Jeno in this actually exists!
> 
> Link: https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/37083707/theatre-gifts-theater-nerd-drama-gifts?ref=sr_gallery_38&ga_search_query=theatre&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_ship_to=CA&ga_page=2&ga_search_type=all&ga_facet=theatre 
> 
> I thought it was pretty cute since Jeno clearly enjoys acting so...yeah...I'll take my leave now...

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCT Dream or even NCT in general. Credit goes to rightful owners.


End file.
